Tricks and Treats
by mistylee
Summary: It's October 31st in Capeside and 4 teenagers decide to go looking for a fright. However, the only thing they discover is that love can be the scariest thing of all...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so in honor of Halloween I've decided to do a short little holiday story. It's set in season 1 when Dawson and Jen are starting to date and after the Ms. Jacobs and Pacey scandal. I originally intended for this to be a 2 part – which it still might be… However, I'm still trying to decide... Here is the first part, and I'm almost done with the second part so I'll update soon. I hope you like and have a wonderful Halloween!**

**Tricks and Treats**

- Chapter One -

Every Halloween, in the small creek-side village of Capeside, three restless fifteen-year-olds struggled to find something fun and interesting to do. Yet somehow, it was always the same… Every year Pacey Witter would suggest they go tepee Mr. Peterson's house with various brands of toilet paper, eggs, and shaving cream, while every year Joey Potter would threaten to tepee Pacey with his "childish suggestions." Dawson Leery, who was usually the peacemaker between the two sworn enemies, would suggest they watch a scary movie to split the difference, thus creating their monotonous tradition.

However, when a Miss Jennifer Lindley - with her shoulder-length blonde hair and New York sense of style - moved to Capeside in '98, the monotonous Halloween tradition was broken.

"Okay, so here's what I'm proposing we do on 'The Day of the Dead,'" Dawson began as he sat across the table from his two best friends – one a certified troublemaker with a Caesar haircut, and the other an expert in all things sarcastic and witty with a developing female form that friend number one was only now just beginning to notice…

"There is this awesome haunt out on Witch Island where apparently 3 girls went missing last weekend... So I was thinking, maybe, Pacey could 'borrow' his dad's squad car and we could go over to said island and see what we can find… You know, maybe spice up the holidays a bit, and if nothing else, I can get some great footage for 'Sea Creature from the Deep'."

"That is an awful idea Dawson!" Joey replied, as Pacey started to laugh at her. "Did you not read the paper this morning? Did you not see where they closed the haunt for investigations? I know your fixation on Blondie has temporarily made the blood flow away from your head, but here is a news flash for you: chicks don't like scary places… or prison for that matter if we get caught…"

Pacey laughed mockingly and turned to Joey, "And how would you know what 'chicks' like Potter? It's not like you've ever found your inner 'female'…"

Joey glared at the cretin. Why did he have to be so stupid? And so annoying? If for no other logical reason, the trip to Witch Island was a bad idea, because Joey was most certain that Pacey Witter would not return… _alive_… And quite frankly, one Potter in prison was enough.

Joey rolled her eyes and growled, "Bite me, Pace."

Pacey smirked and looked at Dawson, "Hey look Dawson. Potter doesn't need a costume… She's already the perfect _hag_!"

That was it. The cretin was going down.

Joey stood up and tried to push Pacey out of his chair. It had been a few years since Joey had tackled the doofus and wrestled with him until he would give. And although they were pretty evenly matched the last time she fought with him, she found that this time, was much different. Time had been good to Pacey. Time had been _too good_ to Pacey…

Pacey began to laugh at her mockingly as her attempts at moving him off the chair were futile. "What's wrong Potter? Losing your touch?"

This comment infuriated Joey even farther and now she was sitting completely on top of him, struggling to make even the slightest amount of damage to his cocky ego. But the more she tried, and the more Pacey laughed, the more murder seemed like a viable option.

However, Pacey was beginning to feel something quite different with all her squirming and struggling on his lap. Suddenly she was waking sensations in his body that Joey Potter should never be awakening…

Apparently she hadn't lost her touch at all… Apparently her touch had just _evolved_… And Pacey didn't like it. Not one bit. Especially if she ever figured out what she was doing to him.

Pacey swallowed hard and grabbed her flailing arms in an attempt to stop all her squirming. "Enough Potter! You've made your point!"

Joey shook her head with fire in her eyes. He was going to pay. If it took her the rest of her life, the cretin was going to pay…

Pacey knew she wasn't going to give up easily and knew he was going to have a serious problem if she didn't stop moving, so he wrapped his arms around her back and stopped her squirming by holding her firmly in place.

Dawson, who had been waiting for this fight to happen ever since last Tuesday when Pacey had called Joey a "vindictive Ice Queen," quickly got up to help his best friend with the hormonal Joey Potter. At least he thought it was her hormones because he couldn't figure out what else would've made her snap that quickly…

"Jo, I know it looks like the perfect time to kill, but Pacey's not worth screwing up your life over…" Dawson said, lifting Joey off of Pacey with little thought.

"Gee thanks Dawson!" Pacey replied scathingly, giving him a nasty glare.

"Yeah!" Joey yelled, defensively, kicking her feet as Dawson gently put her down. "It wasn't like I was actually going to murder the freak. Just rough him up a bit… That's all…"

Ok, so technically that was a lie, but what Dawson didn't know, wouldn't hurt him…

"You two are so immature!" Dawson spat. "This fighting is becoming _ridiculous_ and I really need you guys to pull it together for me this weekend! This could be it for me! Jennifer Lindley and I could actually start our wonderful life together as a couple this weekend and I don't want to have to worry about you two killing each other in the process!"

Joey had her arms folded over her chest and looked away from Dawson, as Pacey was forced to sit back down so he could hide his new "problem" underneath the table.

"Whatever Dawson…" Joey finally mumbled, before turning around and stalking off.

This weekend was going to be pure hell. Not only was she going to be forced to watch the only boy she ever loved with another girl, but she was also going to have to be nice to the cretin. It was going to be a long day… A very frustrating day…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

It was nearing 8:00 on this October 31st evening and Joey heard a light knock on the front door. She quickly grabbed the ponytail from her dresser and left in a rush to answer the door.

A groan escaped her mouth as she saw who was on the other side.

"Hi Joey," Jen greeted with a smile that emphasized her beauty. "Dawson suggested I come over so we could get ready together…"

Joey sighed and folded her arms over her chest, "Well you're a little late. I'm already dressed."

Jen tried not to appear surprised as she observed what Joey was wearing. She had on a pair of baggy blue jeans, a large grey sweater, and a pair of old sneakers that accentuated her tomboy look. Her attire was completely hiding her rapidly changing figure and that's when Jen understood why Dawson hadn't asked Joey out. He had never seen her "goods," so to speak…

Joey was pulling her hair back into a ponytail, when Jen slowly pushed her way inside.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked suspiciously, trying not to glare at the vixen who was stealing her best friend and soul-mate.

Jen paid no attention to Joey as she walked down the hall to find Joey's room. She stopped when she came across the only room with a light on inside.

"Nobody's home?" Jen asked softly as she looked around the house.

Joey scowled, "No. Bessie's working at the Ice House tonight and Bodie's in Providence."

Jen smiled and walked into Joey's room, "Good."

"Good?" Joey repeated, starting to get angry that this New York hussy would be so brave as to walk into her room and roam through her closet.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Joey growled as Jen pulled out some clothes on a hanger.

"We're getting ready Joey," Jen answered, nonchalantly, holding up a white shirt in front of Joey's body.

Whether Joey liked it or not, Jen was growing fond of Joey. She recognized the spunk and fire in her sarcastic remarks and knew this was a girl she could get along with.

Now, to convince Joey of this fact…

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time," Joey deadpanned with a prominent glare, "I'm ready to go…"

"No you're not Joey…" Jen said stubbornly as she put the white shirt back into the closet and pulled out a much smaller red sweater. "You're not going to hide that body anymore. You are very beautiful Joey and it's a crime against nature to cover up your womanly form."

Joey huffed and folded her arms, "Excuse me?"

Jen smiled and shoved the red sweater in Joey's arms, "You heard me. Now change. There isn't much time…"

Joey couldn't believe she was listening to this girl as she pulled the baggy grey sweater over her head and threw it on the floor. She took the perky red sweater and tugged it on with a scowl. Immediately she felt exposed as it hugged her body in all the right places. It didn't reveal any skin, for it was a turtle neck, but it did accentuate all the right curves.

Jen smiled with her small victory and looked down at the pants. "Those have got to go Joey…" she said flatly, pointing to her jeans.

"And what does little miss New York suggest?" Joey asked scathingly as Jen turned to look through her closet again.

"This," Jen replied with a beam, holding up a long black skirt.

"Are you crazy?" Joey boomed, walking away from the girl she was quite sure had lost her mind. "It's cold out there! And why exactly are you making me do this? To get a laugh? To prove you have bigger boobs than me? What?!?"

Jen laughed and shook her head, taking a few steps closer to Joey who was now sitting on the bed, hugging her stomach.

"Joey, don't you ever just want to feel pretty? Feel like a girl? Feel like a _woman_?"

Joey looked up slowly and tucked away a strand of chocolate hair behind her ear, "I don't know…"

"Well Joey, if you've got ovaries, you've got that urge…" Jen said with a smirk, pulling her up off the bed.

Joey sighed, "I'm going to kill you if you make me look like a clown, got it?"

Jen nodded with a smile and dragged her body back over to the closet.

"And nothing frilly! I hate frilly!" Joey exclaimed with a scowl.

"Duly noted," Jen answered, sifting through her clothes.

"And no curls in my hair… I hate curls…" Joey added adamantly, feeling like a fool, but not able to stop herself from trying something new. "And I refuse to wear that atrocious skirt! Just because I'm agreeing to this little 'bonding' thing with you, doesn't mean that I'm going to torture myself out in those woods…"

Jen turned around and asked, "Is there anything you _don't_ hate Joey?"

Joey thought about it for a moment and then turned away with a blush.

"Come on Joey," Jen said softly, trying to coax it out of her. "You can trust me you know…"

Joey shrugged and mumbled softly, "Ben Affleck isn't half bad…"

"I knew it!" Jen teased… "Although for some reason I always pictured you a Tom Cruise fan…"

Joey shrugged again as Jen continued her search in Joey's closet.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hurry up man!" Pacey yelled from the Witter Wagoneer, as Dawson was taking his sweet time arranging the dozen red roses he bought for Jen on the front porch of his house.

Pacey grumbled impatiently as Dawson wasn't moving any faster. He honked the horn and yelled, "Come on Dawson! We're going to be late and I have got to get this car back home before Pop gets home at midnight!"

Dawson, still not completely happy with the arrangement of flowers, but knowing he didn't have time to fix it, complied with Pacey's request.

"Geez Dawson…" Pacey began, as he backed out of the yard and onto the road. "Are you going to propose?"

Dawson smiled confidently, "No, but I'm going to ask her to be my steady girlfriend tonight…"

Pacey raised an eyebrow as he drove down the road to Joey's house. Technically, he only had his learner's permit and wasn't allowed to drive legally by himself for another few months. But being the Sheriff's son, Pacey didn't really seem to care.

"So did you get her a diamond promise ring too?" Pacey mocked, trying hard to keep his sarcasm to a minimum.

Dawson glared at Pacey, "Look Pace, I know romance is a foreign concept to your brooding and defeatist nature, so I'm not even going to try and describe the feelings of love I have for Jen… You just wouldn't understand…"

Pacey smirked and tried not laugh, "Whatever you say man…"

Within ten minutes, the Witter Wagoneer had arrived at the Potter residence. Dawson immediately got out with the roses placed properly in hand and went up to the front door.

Pacey, who wasn't sure how this holiday to celebrate the dead suddenly became more of a Valentine's Day, quickly got out and stood by the old Jeep.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jen finally opened the front door.

Pacey, still standing by his dad's vehicle, started to kick at the dirt. He wasn't comfortable watching his best friend attempt to court a girl. It was like watching a train wreck.

However, when those big blue eyes finally glanced up again, he nearly had the wind knocked out of him with the sight before him.

Who was that chick? And not just any chick… But a _hot_ chick!

Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, Pacey began to straighten out his brown jacket and tried to tame his unruly almond hair. He should've known Joey would back out on tonight's events. She's had the hots for Dawson since she was in diapers… But at the same time, Dawson could've warned him. If he would've known Joey's replacement was going to be _that_ pretty, he would've actually showered!

Pacey licked his suddenly dry lips, nervously, as Dawson and the two girls approached.

'Get a grip Witter," Pacey mumbled under his breath… 'It's not like you don't have any experience with women anymore…'

Pacey took a deep breath and stepped out to formally introduce himself to the gorgeous brunette in a red sweater and black pants. He put out his hand to greet the new beauty when she asked sardonically, "What are you doing Pacey? The wind's blowing from the south tonight so you can put your hand down…"

"Joey?!?" Pacey squealed in surprise.

Literally his heart stopped beating and the world around him started to close in on him. This beautiful woman could not be Joey Potter... Sure it _sounded_ like Joey Potter, but this was some kind of cruel joke… right? I mean, Joey Potter is _not hot_. She is just a girl! Not a woman! And especially not a woman he would describe as pretty, elegant, or _beautiful_...

"Pacey! Joey! Come on!" Dawson yelled from the car.

Apparently he had already helped Jen in the backseat and was now getting impatient.

Pacey looked away from Joey embarrassed. How could Joey Potter be affecting him like this? First at the table, now on – dare I say – a double date?

The world was most definitely coming to an end and Pacey Witter was the first in line to be swallowed whole.

As Joey walked around to the passenger side of the jeep, Pacey suddenly wondered if he should open it for her.

"No!" he yelled out loud, answering his own question, and getting a funny look from Joey.

"No?" Joey repeated as she looked at Pacey skeptically.

"Yes!" Pacey said quickly, trying to make his brain form a coherent thought. "I mean NO!"

"Ok Witter, you've completely lost it…" Joey said, not really joking. "I think maybe I should drive…"

Joey started to walk around the Jeep and Pacey found it hard to breathe. What was wrong with him? Sweaty palms, fast beating heart… Oh no, this wasn't happening… Pacey J. Witter was not going to lose his mind over a girl. A very pretty girl. A very pretty girl with amazing eyes and a seductive body-

"NO! NO! NO!" Pacey yelled as he closed his eyes, trying to rid the thoughts of Joey now invading his mind.

Dawson got out of the back and looked at Pacey worried, "Are you okay man?"

Joey had wide eyes as she watched Pacey have a nervous breakdown. "Do you think he's possessed?" she asked, taking slow, steady steps away from Pacey.

Pacey opened his eyes, finally gaining some control over his hormonal fifteen-year-old body, and shoved Dawson's hand away from his shoulder.

"I'm fine!" Pacey shouted, averting his eyes from Joey, for he was afraid of what would happen if he looked at her again. He quickly got into the driver's seat and waited for Dawson and Joey to get in.

Joey shook her head and looked at Dawson, "I'm not getting in with that freak! He's clearly been smoking something…"

Dawson sighed. This was all he needed to ruin a perfectly romantic evening. Leave it to Pacey to completely sabotage his perfect night with Jen…

"Pacey," Dawson said in annoyance as Pacey refused to look at him. "Maybe you should let Joey drive…"

"I'm driving." Pacey answered quickly, still afraid to look at the beautiful body that was walking towards him.

"Pacey, as much as this tears me up to tell you this, you have finally lost your mind and now I am going to have to drive," Joey said sarcastically, sticking her hand through the window to grab the keys from his hand.

Pacey jumped at her contact and moved his hand away.

Joey, now clearly frustrated, started to open the door. "Okay Cretin! I've tried to be nice… I've tried to reason with you… But now you're leaving me with no choice!"

"What are you doing!" Pacey shouted as Joey climbed in, on top of him, maneuvering her body so she was now sitting in front of him and between his legs.

"I'm driving you moron!" Joey answered, and turned the ignition on.

Pacey looked at Dawson for help, who was still standing outside the door with a shocked look on his face.

"Are you coming Dawson? Or am I going on your date without you?" Joey asked annoyed and completely oblivious to the affect she was having on Pacey right now.

Dawson shut the driver's door and hopped in the back with Jen – who found this all very amusing.

"So are we going now, Joey?" Jen asked with a smirk as Dawson put his arm around her.

Joey smiled and looked in the rearview mirror as she put the Witter Wagoneer in reverse, "Why of course Miss Lindley…"

Dawson looked at Jen skeptically. Could it be that _Joey Potter_ had just showed a sign of affection towards Jen? Maybe Joey was starting to be affected by whatever had just possessed Pacey… Dawson took his arm off of Jen and started to worry that this crazy spell was infectious.

Pacey, who was fighting with all his might not to smell Joey's sweet hair and place his hands on her alluring body, was on the verge of another hormonal meltdown… He just prayed that she would keep her body at a safe distance ahead, for even just moving it a fraction to the back, and he knew it would all be over…

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy Halloween!! I decided to make this longer than just two parts, so I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! **

**Tricks and Treats**

- Chapter Two -

"Would you two quit making out back there?!" Joey bellowed, starting to feel angry, as she watched Dawson, her soul-mate, and Jen, somewhat of a friend, let their erogenous hormones run free.

"Would you keep your eyes on the road?" Pacey snapped, as he took a hold of the steering wheel again so they wouldn't cross the center line.

Although Joey was _supposed_ to be driving, it was _Pacey _that kept his eyes on the road, while Joey's eyes were glued to the rearview mirror.

"And would you stop wiggling woman!" Pacey groaned, finding it hard to focus with her moving on his lap all the time.

At this point, he knew someone had cursed him… Maybe it was that kid at the video store who got mad when he made fun of his "Lion King" tape… But then again, that kid didn't know what a good movie was… Now if he would have picked out something like "The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"- a mere classic in Pacey's opinion - than maybe he wouldn't have been so harsh… And even if he was a little cruel to the kid that was _nothing _compared to the pain he was currently enduring via Joey. He could not think of one thing he did in the last week that could possibly justify this predicament he was in…

"Pacey. Quit breathing on me!" Joey snapped as she adjusted herself so she was no longer feeling his breath against her neck. She scooted back slightly and leaned forward so she wouldn't have to feel his hot breath against her skin anymore. It was giving her goose bumps and she didn't like it…

Was that a _moan_ she just heard from Pacey? Was he getting _pleasure_ out of her misery?

"Pervert," Joey mumbled under her breath.

"Hussy," Pacey barked right back.

"Okay kiddies, I'm not feeling the love up there…" Jen teased.

"Well if Pacey would stop touching me-"

"-Woa Potter!" Pacey interrupted, "You're the one who climbed on top of me… Remember?"

Joey glowered at him through the rearview mirror, "You gave me no choice! You refused to let me drive!"

Pacey mocked a laugh, "Right… I'm just supposed to hand over my Pop's car to the convict's daughter; the same car, mind you, that I stole from him in the first place… It's one thing to steal from family… It's quite another to give the goods to convicts…"

"ALRIGHT! That's it!" Joey yelled, drastically turning the steering wheel to the right as Pacey grabbed it and turned it to the left.

"HEY!" Dawson and Jen yelled in unison from the backseat as they were both being thrown around like toys while Pacey and Joey struggled for dominance.

"Joey! What the hell are you doing?" Dawson shouted, fear slowly creeping into his body as he saw the oncoming semi.

"We're pulling over, Dawson!" Joey yelled, trying to take control of the vehicle with all her might. "I have a body to dispose of!"

Pacey, who was trying to keep the car steady, yelled back, "We are not stopping Potter!"

"Yes we are!"

"NO we're NOT!"

"YES WE ARE!" Jen yelled in a panic.

Joey smiled with her victory, until she looked up and saw why Jen had said that. There was a large semi coming towards their jeep with no headlights on. It was moving carelessly from side-to-side, crossing both sides of the road. It was then she saw it swerve chaotically and crash into the ditch on the opposite side of the road – directly in front of their vehicle.

Joey's heart stopped as she watched the large truck roll onto its side and jack knife.

"Oh my god…" Jen gasped from the back, quickly grabbing Dawson.

Joey was numb as Pacey quickly took control of the jeep and pulled it over to the side of the road.

"What do we do now?" Jen asked as the four teenagers looked at the mass of metal in front of them. There was steam floating up from the engine and only the headlights from the car were their guide.

Joey was silent. She was in shock with the tragedy that had just occurred in front of her very eyes. It wasn't until she felt Pacey begin to move behind her that she regained some of her senses.

"Where are you going?" she asked, involuntarily grabbing his arm, suddenly afraid to be left alone.

"Did you not see what just happened?" Pacey asked sarcastically. "I'm gonna go see if he's alright in there…"

Joey shook her head, "Pacey that's not a good idea!"

Dawson nodded, "Yeah… I mean, what if the guy is a psycho or something… He didn't even have on his lights!"

"So what are you guys suggesting exactly?" Pacey demanded, looking from Dawson to Joey. "Do you want to just leave him there without seeing if he's okay?!? The man could be hurt!"

"Or dead…" Jen corrected.

"Exactly!" Pacey nodded as Joey began to bunch up his brown jacket in her hands. She was terrified and he was going to be stupid and walk out there without anyone.

"Let go of me Potter…" Pacey said softly, gently taking her hand and setting it aside.

Joey shook her head, "We could go get help…"

"Yeah right…" Pacey answered, "And by the time we find that help whoever is alive in there could be dead… I don't think so Potter…"

Pacey moved Joey off his lap and got out of jeep. Joey quickly followed.

"What are you doing?" Pacey demanded as he turned around to look at her. She was trembling and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"I'm going with you moron!" Joey answered, slowly wrapping her arms around her stomach for comfort.

"No you're not…" Pacey replied, shaking his head and opening the door to help her back inside.

"Yes I am Pacey!" Joey retorted stubbornly, refusing to let him help her inside.

Pacey studied her for a little while and then grumbled with defeat.

"Fine! But no screaming…" Pacey informed her.

He had heard some of the gruesome stories his father had told about the horrible accidents on the highway. And from the condition of the large truck, he was positive whatever was inside, couldn't be pretty…

Joey followed Pacey close behind, as they made their way towards the truck. She looked around the dark highway and saw no other people or vehicles in sight. But that was typical for this highway… It never was a very active one…

Her heartbeat began to race with each step she took, silently preparing herself to see whatever was inside… The putrid smell of burnt rubber filled her senses and possibly something that was rotting, like eggs or trash… She moved closer to Pacey as they got closer to the sight of the accident.

When they finally reached the cab of the large semi, which was tipped onto its side, Joey grabbed Pacey's arm. He jumped slightly, not expecting her sudden contact. Joey blushed slightly and looked away as Pacey gave her a reassuring smile.

"You okay Potter?" he asked slowly, wanting to make sure she was alright so he could look inside.

Joey hesitated a little before finally giving him her nod of approval.

Pacey took a deep breath and Joey gripped his arm tighter as they kneeled down to peer inside.

It was dark in there, but immediately the form of a large male – who was clearly unconscious – was lying awkwardly inside.

"Is he dead?" Joey asked airily, examining the trickle of blood oozing from a cut on his forehead.

Pacey shook his head, "I don't know…"

At this point, Pacey hadn't really thought about what he was going to do if there really was somebody inside… He just figured he would take it as it comes… But now, observing the unconscious man - who was in clear need of some medical attention – he knew they had to go back to the Jeep. They needed to go find some help…

Damn that Potter girl for being right!

"What are you doing?" Joey asked as Pacey took her hand and started dragging her towards the jeep.

"We're going to find some help…" he mumbled, not liking to admit she was right.

"So you're just going to leave him there?" she asked hesitantly, finally catching up to him, but not letting go of his hand.

"Well yeah, unless you want to stay with him…"

Joey quickly shook her head and entwined her fingers with his, "That's okay. I'm good…"

Pacey looked down at his right hand which was melded with Joey's and felt strange. It wasn't a bad strange, but kind of a_ good_ strange… He actually liked the feeling of protecting her and making her feel safe. It made him feel like a man- a feeling he could get used to pretty quickly…

When they finally reached the Jeep, several feet away from the truck, they quickly got inside without a second thought. Joey got in first and decided it was probably best to let Pacey drive, so she moved over to the passenger side in the front seat. Pacey soon followed.

"Okay let's turn around and go back to…" Pacey trailed off, looking in the backseat suspiciously. There was no one there.

He looked over at Joey who appeared just as perplexed by this fact as he was.

Within a few seconds, Pacey asked the obvious question, "Where's Dawson and Jen?"

Joey shook her head and looked at Pacey with fear. Pacey swallowed hard and opened the door.

"Okay Dawson…" Pacey called out, searching for any sign of his friends. "I know I'm not exactly the romantic type, but I can guarantee you this is not the right time to propose to Jen."

He heard nothing. The wind was starting to pick up and the clouds were starting to dim the light from the full moon.

"Are they out there?" Joey called from inside the car in a panic.

Pacey shook his head.

"Maybe they followed us to the truck and we just didn't see them…" Joey suggested, desperate for a reasonable explanation.

Pacey, who didn't believe that for a second, nodded sarcastically, "Right Potter… That's why we didn't hear or see them as we walked back…"

"Well I think we should go back and make sure," Joey replied, overlooking his sarcasm.

"They're not over there Joey…" Pacey said adamantly, trying to start the jeep.

"Well do you have a better idea?!?" Joey snapped, as Pacey continued to listen as the motor turned over several times, but wouldn't start…

Panicked he looked ahead at the dim light from the jeep and realized what was wrong…

"Oh god Pacey…" Joey mumbled, understanding the problem too, "Please tell me you didn't run the battery down by leaving on the headlights while we walked over there…"

Pacey didn't answer.

"Pacey how could you have been so stupid!" Joey shouted in alarm. "Now not only is there an unconscious man in a piece of twisted scrap metal and Dawson and Jen are missing, but you have to top it all off by running down the battery, so we can't go anywhere?!?"

Pacey glared at her before opening the door, "Well you'll have to excuse me 'Oh holy one' for thinking it was smart to keep the lights on so _Miss Klutzy_ wouldn't fall over and sprain her ankle… Next time I hope you fall and break it!"

Joey got out and quickly followed his rapidly moving form, which was headed towards the large truck again.

"Yeah right 'Mr. Noble One'!" Joey yelled as she ran to catch up with him. "You were the one who needed to hold my hand so you wouldn't get scared! You were practically shaking!!"

Pacey stopped just as they reached the truck and turned around, "Excuse me?!?"

Joey glared at him with her hands on her hips, "You heard me cretin!"

Pacey opened his mouth to retort when Joey's face suddenly turned white.

"Pacey…" she said softly, looking at the truck behind him with fear in her eyes. "Where is the unconscious man who was lying in a pool of blood?"

Pacey looked at her questioningly and knew she had lost her mind. And this theory would've stuck if he wouldn't have turned around to see that she was right.

The man, who was unconscious just minutes ago, was gone and all that remained was the blood in the seat…

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**Tricks and Treats**

- Chapter Three -

Pacey's face turned white as he looked from the empty, bloody cab, to the dark road and forest surrounding them. The wind was beginning to pick up and the clouds were now completely covering the dark night sky.

"So if unconscious man isn't in there, then…" Pacey trailed off, his stomach now twisting into an uncomfortable knot.

Joey involuntarily grabbed Pacey's arm and looked around. "Okay… I'm sufficiently wigged now… Let's go find Dawson and Jen and get out of here!"

Pacey nodded and led her back to the Jeep.

"So what is your plan exactly?" Joey began as they reached the stationary vehicle which was of no good use to them.

"Plan? You expect me to have a plan?" he asked as he grabbed a black flashlight.

Joey nodded, "Well since_ you're_ the one who got us into this mess in the first place--"

"--Me?" Pacey interrupted sarcastically. "Listen Potter, let's get one thing straight. _You're_ the one who had a hormonal meltdown and couldn't keep your hands off of me… If you wouldn't have--- HEY!"

Joey had swung her fist around and decked Pacey in the shoulder, intending to make contact with his face, but changing her mind at the last second for reasons beyond her comprehension….

"What the hell was that for, Joey?!?" Pacey demanded, gently massaging the area between his upper chest and shoulder. That girl had a mean right hook when she was serious.

"Well you said I couldn't keep my hands off of you…" Joey explained, rather amused by the fact that she had caused Pacey pain. She always liked to watch the cretin squirm. He was rather _cute_ when he was demanding…

"You know Josephine, I'm starting to think you get way too much pleasure out of this touching thing…" Pacey retorted with a smirk, as Joey's cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson.

"This behavior is bordering on foreplay… And quite frankly Potter, I'm just not into the kinky stuff… Although, you have resembled something of the female form lately, so I might be able to make an exception…" he trailed off with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I don't know how many times we've discussed this Pacey," Joey replied scathingly and with a prominent glare, "Homo sapiens don't sleep with _dogs_!"

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Pacey asked mockingly as Joey contorted her face with a victorious smile. "I mean, I know you've had self-esteem issues but to call yourself a _dog_… That's a little extreme…"

In one rash movement Joey lunged at Pacey in fury. It didn't matter that they were stranded in the middle of nowhere with a supposed unconscious man on the loose and their friends were missing. No, the cretin – and quite possibly the only person that could get under her skin – had just called her a dog. Their problems could wait. She was going to throttle him once and for all! His cute and amazingly toned body was going down!

That last thought was her mistake for Pacey just lifted her into his arms and over his shoulder.

"Now, now… Potter…" Pacey exclaimed mockingly, as Joey began to fight in his arms.

"Put me DOWN!" Joey demanded.

Pacey smiled, her kicks fazing him very little. "You talk too much Potter… Plus you have this nasty habit of violence. So until you decide to quit hitting, I'm not putting you down…"

"Oh you've never seen me get violent!" Joey threatened, trying to kick her feet, but Pacey's left arm was preventing her from doing any harm. "I swear Pacey Witter, if you don't put me down right now I can guarantee you a permanent disability once my feet hit the ground."

Pacey smiled. He was getting an odd thrill out of holding her like this.

"You have to promise, Jo…" he said scornfully, "No more hitting Pacey."

Joey groaned slightly and stopped struggling, but refused to answer.

Pacey smiled, "I'm going to put you down now because I know this Potter pride has made you incapable of forming an apology… But I'll take your angry silence as such and say that I gracefully accept."

He began to gently set her down and she grabbed onto his shoulders to steady her feet. She glared at him and wondered how someone so arrogant and irritating and extremely _irrational_ could be giving her the butterflies and making it so hard to breathe.

"Thanks," Joey mumbled more breathily than she intended. His hands were on her waist and creating sensations she had never felt before. She was so angry with him, yet his hands felt so good on her body. What was wrong with her?

Her eyes slowly roamed up from his hands and she was met with a darkening set of ocean blue eyes…Their eyes met with an intense gaze and neither enemy could hide their truth, lies, loves, or souls, which had been concealed deep inside… Brown eyes mixed with blue and Joey was quite certain she was seeing a new Pacey; a Pacey she had never met before with a kind heart and noble mind. If she didn't know any better, she could swear he was seeing the real her too; that shy, insecure girl, begging to be noticed and loved.

Was he leaning in to her? Was he about to kiss her? Was that his hand in her hair, encouraging her head to move forward towards his lips?

Joey quickly turned away, not prepared for such a perilous event to take place and immediately regretted it.

Pacey didn't take the rejection well and quickly dropped his hands and stepped away from her. They stood there in silence with an awkward tension between them.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, Joey spoke up and said the only thing she could think to say in a time like this, "You're an idiot Pacey…"

Pacey was caught off guard by her rude declaration. He was thinking about how wonderful it had been to hold her in his arms and keep her close to his body, yet this was what she thought of him?

"You know Potter, for a girl who claims to be bright, I haven't seen a lot of planning and plotting from you on how to get us out of this mess."

Joey huffed, "Well maybe if you would quit annoying me I could actually think! Your Neanderthal tendencies make it impossible for a girl to form a coherent thought!"

"Neanderthal tendencies!?!" Pacey repeated with a mock laugh, "You're the Neanderthal that just tried to jump on me!"

"Oh don't you dare try to turn this around on me, Cretin!" Joey yelled, taking an angry step towards him.

"Right… So I guess I should just blame the _full moon_ for your delusional behavior!"

"Hey watch who you're calling _delusional_ Witter!"

"You're right! _Ice Queen_ is much more fitting!"

"Jailbait!"

"Prude!"

"Pervert!

"I'm gonna kiss you!"

"What took you so long?!?" Joey asked angrily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

And without a second thought, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up off the ground; his fiery lips came crashing into hers with the desire and passion he had been suppressing since he first laid eyes on her that night.

She pulled him closer to her body with the fervor and need completely consuming her hormonal teenage body; a need they had both felt for so long and only now discovered they could fill it with each other.

With their eyes still shut tight and hearts racing, Pacey gently set her back down. He pulled away, reluctant at first, but desperate for air while their bodies were still clinging to each other for the love, sparks, and fire that emanated from that wonderful kiss.

Joey slowly opened her eyes first as Pacey mumbled incoherently, "That was…"

"Armageddon?" Joey whispered, trying to form a thought after that mind-numbing kiss.

Pacey smiled at her sarcasm, but refused to open his eyes yet, not ready to wake up from this incredible dream.

"Oh dear god," Joey sighed, quickly pulling away and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Pacey opened his eyes with a cocky grin. He always knew he was a good kisser, but to make a woman praise god? Now that's a feat at fifteen!

"What?" Pacey asked softly, still surprisingly affected by the intensity of their kiss.

"Dawson and Jen are missing while we're standing here letting our dangerous and erogenous hormones run free!" Joey exclaimed, starting to pace uncomfortably in front of him. "Don't you see something wrong with that?"

Pacey smiled, "No… Not really…"

Joey stopped and glared at him.

"Okay, okay…" Pacey admitted with a smirk, "So let's go out there and look for them."

"Uh- yeah…" Joey began sarcastically, still finding it hard to form a valid thought, "You want to go out there, into the forest where 3 girls are missing, a possible murderer is on the loose, while Dawson and Jen could still turn up back here at the jeep?"

Pacey nodded.

Joey shook her head.

"I don't think so, Pacey," Joey retorted, folding her arms over her red sweater.

Pacey smiled, watching Joey scowl. He had never realized just how cute she was when she was annoyed.

"Scared, are you Potter?" Pacey asked tauntingly with a smirk.

Joey glared at Pacey, who suddenly didn't look quite as villainous as he did only an hour ago. "I'm not scared!" Joey replied, "I'm just being _logical_…"

"Sure Potter," Pacey mocked, "And I'm still a _virgin_…"

Joey felt something disturbing awake inside her. It was like a scaly, icky, monster that somehow had the name 'Ms. Jacobs' on it, and was clawing at her insides… How dare he mention that woman when he had just kissed her!

"I get the flashlight, Jailbait!" Joey barked, grabbing the long black light from the ground and storming off into the woods.

Pacey watched Joey stalk off and felt rather confused about her sudden outburst. How can she be so beautiful and infuriating at the same time? This Potter girl can be so frustrating!

"What's wrong with you?" Pacey asked, out of breath, finally catching up to her.

She refused to answer and continued with her angry march into the depths of the darkness ahead.

Pacey groaned as Joey stopped suddenly. He nearly knocked her over with that abrupt change in pace.

"What?!? Why'd you stop?" Pacey asked, trying to regain his balance. He neglected to see the rage in her face and foolishly let his guard down…

She quickly turned around, and with more physical power than any fifteen-year-old girl should ever possess, she shoved him.

Pacey was completely caught off guard by her attack and stumbled backwards. "What the hell is your problem?!?" he demanded as she charged at him again.

"What were you thinking back there Pacey?!?" Joey shouted as she made contact with his chest again, successfully moving him backwards again. "Why would you do that? Are you crazy?"

Pacey was confused. Either she was talking about the wonderful kiss they had shared earlier, or the fact that he had suggested they go out into the woods together. He had a feeling it was the first, but just to be safe, he assumed it was the latter…

"I guess I thought you were old enough to handle walking out into the woods, at night, without getting nightmares Jo…" Pacey teased, in the usual Potter-Witter banter mode.

Joey glared at the cretin. She should've known the creature from the deep would surface in Pacey's body again. The boy she thought she saw, only moments ago, was no longer there and her sworn adversary had returned.

"I swear, Pacey Witter, I don't know how you've been able to live this long with that empty skull of yours… You'll have to tell me, are the spiders directing your movements while the maggots instruct your mouth? Or is it the other way around?"

"I'll let you know when the ice melts in this atmosphere…" Pacey retorted scathingly. "Apparently the _Ice Queen_ has returned making it impossible for me to think or _feel_ anything anymore…"

Joey didn't hear the sarcasm in his voice any longer, it was much different… Was it possible that she had gone too far? That she had actually hurt his feelings?

Pacey groaned angrily and turned around to walk off. He was tired of fighting with her all the time. Everything was so confusing... Life wasn't this complicated just a few years ago when they were wrestling on the banks of the creek... Why did things have to change? How did she suddenly create this spell over him? Why did he have this constant need to kiss her all the time?

Joey, slightly stunned by his reaction, started to follow.

"Wait Pace…" Joey began softly, grabbing his shoulder to stop him, "I-uh, I--"

Before she could finish her sentence, they heard a soft crinkling dance through the trees around them. It was a soft, swift noise and Joey's heart began to beat faster in alarm.

"What was that?" Joey asked in a low voice, afraid to raise it any higher, for fear of someone listening.

Pacey shook his head and answered in an equal tone, looking around the dense trees surrounding them, "I don't know…"

Joey carefully moved closer to Pacey and tucked her hand around his arm. She was scared. That sounded like someone walking fast around them, and with a possible killer on the loose, she was afraid of what was going to happen.

Suddenly, they heard the crunching of the leaves again, only this time it sounded closer…

They looked around the dark woods for any sign of the noise they had just heard. Joey was tense as she tried to make her eyes adjust to the darkness. She was afraid to turn on the flashlight, just in case there really was somebody out there… She didn't want to give away their location.

Pacey, who was just as nervous as Joey was, tried to think of happy thoughts.

'_Heather Graham_…' Pacey thought. '_Heather Graham_ in a string bikini…' '_Heather Graham_ mud wrestling…'

Hey this was working!

'_Heather Graham_ and _Joey Potter_ in string bikinis, mud wrestling…' and suddenly Pacey jumped as his body involuntarily reacted to that thought.

Joey screamed and Pacey jumped again.

"What's wrong!" he demanded, finally giving in and turning on the flashlight, moving it around the trees to find what made Joey scream.

"Why did you jump?" Joey asked with wide eyes, clinging to Pacey's arm for support.

Pacey groaned, "You mean you only screamed because I jumped?"

Joey nodded and gripped his arm closer to her chest. The fear on her face was very prominent and the lack of circulation in Pacey's right arm emphasized her growing trepidation.

Pacey smiled and freed his right arm so he could pull her close to his body, "Aww, come here Potter… I'll protect you…"

Joey began to feel that warm, tingly sensation consume her body again as Pacey pulled her close to him. So close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body and the quick pace of his heartbeat against her chest. It was strange how quickly her heartbeat caught up with his and suddenly, there weren't two hearts beating separately anymore, but rather one…

"What are you doing to me, Potter?" Pacey asked slowly, in a husky voice, looking deep within her chocolaty-brown eyes.

Joey tried to steady her breathing and replied in a voice just as raspy, "I could ask you the same thing Pace…"

"Well we _almost_ kiss and then we fight. Then we _actually kiss_ and then we fight again… So what do you want to do now? _Kiss_ or_ fight_?" Pacey asked, his eyes completely lost in hers. He knew he couldn't fight her now even if he wanted to.

"Well we've been fighting for years Pacey… This kissing thing is still so new…"

"Right…" Pacey agreed huskily, "Kissing it is."

Pacey moved his right hand up from her waist and gently cupped her chin. With the softest of caresses, he began to trace her bottom lip with his thumb, never letting his blue eyes stray from hers.

Joey had never been touched like this before and could never have imagined it to feel so good. It wasn't really the touch that had her heart pounding fast against her chest or the butterflies in her stomach dancing joyfully… It was the feelings she felt from behind these gentle touches and caresses; that special look in his eyes as he caressed her face and made her feel like the only woman in the world – the only woman Pacey Witter ever wanted…

And that was the last rational thought Joey had before he leaned in and finally kissed her. It was nice and slow and affectionate, unlike their first one. She never could have imagined that the boy she once considered her worst enemy to be so tender and loving… And lord did he smell good. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, Pacey deepened the kiss – the kind of kiss that she had never experienced before and yet it was so much better than she ever dreamed it could be…

She heard a low growl from deep inside Pacey's throat which caused her involuntary moan in return… As Pacey's hands became more tangled up in her hair, his glorious lips were making a detour south, to the crook of her neck.

Joey found it was hard to breathe as his warm breath and smooth, loving lips, did ungodly things to her body. How did he get so good at this? He's only fifteen!

She instinctively tilted her head to the side as Pacey continued to make her body come alive for the first time in her life. She had never known a man to be as gentle and delicate with his hands and lips as Pacey was. It was as if he were worshiping her body the way it should be loved and needed, not rushed and unemotional. For a teenage boy, Pacey was most certainly not acting like one. He was a man and for the first time in his life, Joey was finally seeing it.

As things slowly progressed to the ground with the soft leaves underneath Joey's back, Pacey grudgingly moved away from Joey and tried to slow down. Things were moving much faster than he had ever imagined they could go with the certified 'Ice Queen'. But as he looked down at her, with her flushed, rosy cheeks, and long brown hair fanned out on the ground below him, all he saw was beauty and grace.

What Pacey was feeling and doing right now, he had never done in his life. He was always the guy that made fun of the people who talked about 'making love' and 'coming together as one,' because, up until this point in his life, he couldn't grasp what those concepts truly meant. All he knew was that sex felt good. Sex felt real good… But this didn't feel like sex what he was getting ready to do with Joey. No, this felt so much more _dangerous_ and _world changing_… Grown-up even…

So the thing that confused him the most was how did it get to this point? How do two sworn enemies who literally fight every chance they get, suddenly find themselves in the position of making love? Maybe the saying is true then…_ Love _and _Hate_ are closely related and maybe he had loved her all along…

Pacey swallowed nervously and tried to prepare himself for what was about to happen. He wasn't sure he was ready for what was about to take place, both mentally and emotionally, but something deep inside him didn't want to stop. And when he searched her eyes for answers, he knew she didn't want to stop either…

So with trembling hands he began to lift her soft red sweater. The firm skin on her tummy, which was glowing from the light of the moon, formed goose bumps. Partly from the cold, partly from what was happening.

As he tossed the offensive material to the side, his eyes roamed over her beautiful body in amazement. How could he have missed this exquisite womanly form before? Someday he was definitely going to thank the gods of puberty for turning this tomboy into a ravishing goddess.

Joey, now half-naked in front of Pacey Witter, was in shock. She wasn't punching him, or strangling him, or doing bodily harm to him. Actually, she was doing quite the opposite as she put her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. This felt so good, so right.

When Joey nudged the brown jacket Pacey was wearing off his shoulder, she realized she was rapidly approaching a crossroads in her life; one that she had only ever dreamed of crossing with one other man. But for some reason, she couldn't think of his name or picture his face. The feelings around her were so overwhelming that she couldn't think properly about what was happening. Or about the fact that Pacey was now half-naked on top of her and was reaching down to unbutton her pants.

"What are we doing?" Joey asked breathlessly as Pacey continued to work at removing her pants and kissing her bare shoulder at the same time.

He stopped suddenly with that question and lifted his head to look into her eyes. "Potter, if you don't know what we're doing, than we should probably stop…"

Joey reached up and touched his cheek with loving hands. Where did this incredible man come from? This couldn't be Pacey… Pacey wouldn't have stopped… Heck, she was quite sure that the Pacey she thought she knew would _not_ be moving this slowly; this affectionately; this _thoroughly_. But he was and it was making her feel safe and secure… and _loved_…

Removing the final doubts from her mind she leaned up and kissed him, gently guiding him back down to her and urging him to continue to love her. He resumed his mission on her neck and continued to undo the buttons on her pants.

Joey moaned slightly, holding onto his shoulders as his magical mouth evoked incredible sensations on her neck and shoulder. As he continued his journey south, Joey opened her eyes.

"Oh my god!" she gasped and Pacey smiled. That was the second time he made her praise god. He really was good!

"Dawson!" Joey exclaimed and tensed, quickly reaching for Pacey's brown jacket which had been tossed aside only moments ago.

Pacey sat up and looked down at Joey hurt, "Dawson?"

Pacey's question was answered when he felt someone forcefully shove him off of Joey and then punch him in the face.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**Tricks and Treats**

- Chapter Four -

"Dawson! Get the hell off of me man!" Pacey demanded as Dawson held him to the ground and brought his fist up to take another swing.

Pacey was completely caught off guard by Dawson's attack. He was only half dressed and starting to feel the rocks and leaves cut into the skin on his back, where Dawson was holding him down to the ground.

It took Pacey a little time to realize what was going on. One minute, he was overwhelmed with these new feelings and sensations of making love to Joey, and the next he was being torn away from the woman he was quite certain he was falling in love with. It was one thing to be in the frame of mind to make love to a woman, it was quite another to fight with a man… But his mind was quickly changing modes as Dawson was acting insane and Joey was crying for help…

"Oh my god, Dawson! STOP!!" Joey yelled as she scrambled to find her clothes as Jen came over to help her cover up.

"How could you Pacey!?!" Dawson yelled as his right fist met with Pacey's jaw. He must not have had a very good aim because he intended to hit his nose.

"Dawson that's enough!" Jen shouted, placing Pacey's brown jacket around Joey's exposed top. Joey was frantically trying to pull up her pants and button them as Dawson continued his outrageous tirade.

"You just had to take advantage of her, didn't you?" Dawson continued to yell, bringing up his left fist to take another swing. "DIDN'T YOU!?!" he demanded again as he brought his fist down for another furious blow. But Pacey was ready for him this time and moved his head away just in time. After two blows to the face, one to the jaw and one to his left cheek, Pacey was _pissed_…

In one vengeful motion, Pacey shoved Dawson off of him and rolled over so now he was on top. He grabbed Dawson by the shirt and slammed him hard on the ground,_ literally_ trying to knock some sense into him.

"Dawson I don't know what the hell has possessed you, but if you so much as attack me like that again I can guarantee you I won't be as forgiving as I am right now and I _will_ hurt you! GOT IT?!?"

Dawson completely ignored Pacey's threats and continued to struggle for dominance.

"I mean it Dawson! You're my best friend! Don't make me hit you!"

Pacey should've known that a_ true_ best friend would have never attacked him like that. But he was fifteen and naive. Plus, this was the first time Dawson had ever turned on Pacey like that. He wasn't really sure how to handle a situation like that…

"You're _not_ my best friend!" Dawson shouted, trying to shove Pacey off of him, "You're just a _bastard_ looking to put another notch on your belt! You can't USE Joey like that!!"

"Dawson, stop it!" Joey yelled again, several tears in her eyes at what was happening. She too, was having trouble going from the extreme of being with Pacey, to the next extreme of watching him being attacked by her soul-mate. She felt guilty and stupid and extremely confused. Why was Dawson acting like this?

"This is pointless," Dawson growled after realizing he wasn't going to be able to make Pacey budge.

Pacey quickly let Dawson up when he thought he wouldn't go crazy again, but regretted immediately as he watched him turn on Joey.

"Did you _let_ him touch you like that, Joey? Or better yet, did you _want_ him to touch you like that?" Dawson demanded, rounding up on Joey.

Joey stammered. She wasn't sure _what_ she wanted exactly. It was kind of an impulsive decision to sleep with Pacey. It wasn't like she had known about these feelings for him for a long time. They had only just discovered their attraction, affection, and possibly _love_ for each other just three hours ago…

"I-I-uh, I don't know Dawson!" Joey stuttered, feeling exposed and self conscious. This should have been something private and special between her and Pacey. Not something she was going to be interrogated for.

"Joey you don't have to answer that…" Jen said adamantly, putting her arm around Joey who was shaking now. "And Dawson you can stop the holier-than-thou crap too! You've been trying to hook up with me all night!"

"But that's different!" Dawson shouted, taking an angry step towards Joey and Jen. "I love you! He doesn't love her!"

"How would you know how I feel, Dawson!?!" Pacey retorted angrily.

"Because it's _Joey_ for god's sakes! You two have been fighting since the day you learned how to use your fists!"

"Why are you acting like this Dawson?" Joey demanded, trying to fight her tears. "It wasn't like anything happened!"

"Yeah thanks to me Joey!" Dawson shouted in anger. "I hate to think of what would have happened if I wouldn't have stopped him…"

Pacey was starting to get angry again. Watching Joey struggle to defend herself about feelings he wasn't even sure _he_ understood yet.

"I don't need you to stop anything, Dawson!" Joey replied in anger. "I can make my own decisions and I don't need you to stop something I wanted to happen…"

Dawson got angry and started getting closer to Joey. Pacey quickly got between them.

"But Joey, how could you say that!?!" Dawson demanded trying to get around Pacey. "You're not that kind of girl! You're not like Je-"

"-HEY! Watch it Dawson!" Pacey said quickly standing between her and the woman he was quite sure he loved.

"No Pacey!" Dawson yelled getting closer to him. "Not until someone explains to me how two people who hate each other can end up in the position I just saw them in!"

"Back off Dawson… I warning you man…" Pacey stated in a low, threatening voice, holding out his arm for emphasis. He could hear Joey crying behind him and could hardly stand it and the guy in front of him was the cause of her pain.

"You know he's just using you for sex, Joey!" Dawson yelled, "He'll get what he wants and then he'll be gone and you'll be left just like your mother and sister were, pregnant and alone!"

That was it. Dawson Leery had crossed the line. It was one thing to be upset about finding his two best friends in a compromising position. Heck, _Pacey_ was even surprised he was in that kind of position with Joey too… But one thing was clear: Pacey Witter was not the kind of guy to leave a woman pregnant and alone. And Dawson Leery was going to learn this fact, courtesy of Pacey's right fist in Dawson's left eye.

"Pacey!" Joey squealed in shock as she saw Dawson fall back against a tree. She had never seen him that angry before.

Pacey quickly followed Dawson and picked him up by the front of his shirt and shoved him up against a tree, "Take it back Dawson!"

Dawson was stunned by that sudden blow and had trouble focusing his vision.

"I said TAKE IT BACK!" Pacey repeated again, throwing him against the tree again.

"Pacey DON'T!" Joey screamed, rushing up behind him and trying to stop him. "Pacey, just let him go!"

Pacey stared at Dawson angrily as he held him up against the tree. This was his best friend. The guy who was supposed to stick up for him; the guy who was supposed to know him the best, but now Pacey realized Dawson didn't know him at all…

"You're right Potter, this isn't worth it…" Pacey said disgusted and let go of Dawson.

Dawson quickly straightened out his shirt as Pacey turned around and picked up his own shirt. He quickly put it on before taking off in the direction of the highway. Joey watched him leave and started to follow.

"Wait you guys!" Jen called out, running to catch up with Pacey and Joey. "Don't go to the highway!"

Pacey stopped and turned around, "Lindley, I refuse to stay here and listen to anymore of Dawson Leery's self-righteousness."

"That's fine Pacey, but before you get any closer you should probably know that there was another guy in that semi." Jen explained as Dawson slowly walked over to the group.

"What?" Joey asked disbelievingly, looking at Pacey.

"Yeah, Dawson and I watched as a creepy guy dragged a body out of the cab, while you and Pacey were walking back." Jen continued as Dawson finally caught up.

"I told Jen we should warn you guys," Dawson grumbled, as he held his swollen eye with his hand. "And just as we got out, the weird guy spotted us, so we took off into the woods…"

"And then after awhile of walking and hiding, we heard something strange and Dawson suggested we go check it out." Jen added, watching Pacey and Joey look away rather embarrassed.

"Little did I know I would find _Pacey_ taking advantage of the situation…" Dawson mumbled angrily, but he refused to look at Pacey. "You know everything is just about _sex_ with you isn't it Pacey?!? _Friendship_ means nothing to you…"

Pacey started to laugh mockingly and turned around to walk away, "Oh this is just ripe…"

"You're walking away because you know it's the truth!" Dawson yelled, after him.

Pacey stopped suddenly and quickly made his way towards Dawson, "You know what the truth is Dawson? The _truth_ is Joey Potter has wanted you ever since we were little. And not just wanted you, but _loved_ you. You claim you never saw it… But I know you did!"

Dawson shook his head as Joey folded her arms over her stomach uncomfortably, looking at the ground.

"You enjoyed the fact that you could have Joey anytime you wanted her…" Pacey continued getting right in Dawson's face. "So really you're not angry about me and Joey sleeping together. Your just angry that she would want to sleep with somebody who isn't you. That she could possibly _love_ somebody that isn't you! And the thing that I'm still trying to figure out here, Dawson, is whether or not the fact that she could possibly love _me_ is what's pissing you off the most right now… I mean, how dare Joey Potter choose an _enemy_ over you?"

"Ok would the two of you just STOP!?!" Joey shouted, finally getting enough. "First of all I didn't 'choose' anybody!"

"Nobody said you did Jo!" Pacey retorted angrily, turning to look at her. "Dawson is the only one making those kinds of assumptions here! I mean how foolish would I be to think Joey Potter could actually like me over Dawson Leery?"

"It shouldn't be like that, Pacey!" Joey yelled, irritably, "I shouldn't have to like either one of you above the other! It's not as if either one of you has ever liked anyone above me before…"

Pacey shook his head frustrated. "Joey, apparently you didn't feel the same things I just felt when I was kissing you, because if you did, you would know I don't just 'like you'… And I haven't _just_ 'liked' you for a very long time…"

Dawson started laughing, "Oh please Pacey! Is this how you told Ms. Jacobs you loved her? No wonder she left at the first sign of crisis…"

Pacey turned around to shove Dawson but the creepy man standing behind a tree with a smirk on his face, stopped his actions immediately.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

**Tricks and Treats**

- Chapter Five -

Pacey felt his heart stop beating when the creepy guy slowly began to walk out from behind the tree. The man appeared to be unnaturally skinny, but was rather tall, around 6' 5". He was about 20 feet away from Dawson, who had his back turned to the man, and was even closer to Joey and Jen who were standing to the right of Dawson. Pacey shuttered when he saw the large knife in his hand and knew he had to do something fast.

In a rash, yet classic "act first, think later" Pacey move, he started running towards the creepy guy and yelled, "Dawson, get Joey and Jen out of here!"

Dawson, Jen, and Joey looked at Pacey as if he had completely lost his mind, but when they saw him running towards a guy with a knife, Dawson and Jen didn't question him and started running the other way. Joey began to follow Dawson and Jen, but something was telling her to follow Pacey. So, she did.

Unfortunately, it wasn't until she started running in Pacey's direction that she knew _why_ he had run towards the creepy guy: to get him to chase Pacey instead of the others. The guy couldn't follow two groups at the same time, so Pacey took the initiative to go the 'dangerous' route. He was trying to be the "hero," in other words. But now, because of her impulsive decision to follow Pacey, the creepy guy wasn't just chasing Pacey, he was chasing her too. She silently cursed herself for letting her hormones – or whatever it was – take control of her rational thinking; or _irrational_ as the case may be.

"Potter, what are you doing!?!" Pacey yelled, slowing down immediately when he noticed her behind him. She was supposed to go with Dawson and Jen. She wasn't supposed to follow him.

"Apparently my heart and my brain had two different ideas Pace, and I'd have to say my heart won this time…" Joey explained as she caught up to him.

Pacey looked at her strangely. He wasn't sure how to react to her declaration of having feelings for him. His heart began to beat faster and it wasn't just because of the scary guy following them either.

With the sudden thoughts of the scary guy, Pacey turned around to see him catching up rather quickly, and grabbed Joey's hand to make her move faster.

"Well that was stupid, Joey!" Pacey shouted irritably, "I went this way so I wouldn't have to worry about you and you completely screwed that up!"

"Following my heart was _stupid_?" Joey retorted angrily, releasing his hand, "And you practically running right into the killer with a knife was _intelligent_? Then I would have had to worry about you!"

Pacey slowed down and studied her expression. "You would have worried about me?"

"Pacey, I would have worried about you regardless of what happened earlier…" Joey answered as she slowed down with him. "I know this may come as a surprise to you, but those death threats I gave you earlier… Well, I-uh, had no real intentions of carrying them through…"

Joey looked away from him in embarrassment and Pacey wanted to kiss her. She was giving him that "kiss me" look and he wanted to give it to her. But when that man came closer to the two teenagers and made a growling noise, Pacey knew there was no time for that. He quickly grabbed her hand again and yelled, "Come on Potter, we can analyze our hormones to death later! But for now I want you alive!"

Joey nodded and quickly followed him. They took off in a chaotic run through the dense trees, guided only by their instincts.

After nearly fifteen minutes of running, Joey's hand was starting to hurt where Pacey was grasping it so tightly.

"Let go of my hand Pacey," Joey exclaimed on a ragged breath, trying to release his hand.

"I'm not letting go of your hand Potter," Pacey replied, gripping her hand tighter.

"I'll break your hand, Witter, if you don't let me go right now!" Joey shouted angrily, slowing down and coming to a complete stop. She tried to rip her hand away from his but he wouldn't let her go.

"Potter I'm not losing you, so until we're safe, your hand is mine!"

Joey had never seen him quite as domineering as he was just now, but she liked it. That look in his ocean-blue eyes was showing concern and affection for her. It was the same intimate look that she saw Bodie give Bessie, or Mitch give Gail. Her heart fluttered when she realized he was giving her that affectionate and loving look. He was making her feel alive.

Trying to reign in her emotions, Joey took a deep breath and moved away from Pacey, but still held his hand. She gently rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb and he loosened his grip.

"Come on Potter, we've got to keep moving…" Pacey said urgently, tugging on her hand.

Joey stayed frozen in her place. She looked around the darkness and couldn't see anything. She couldn't hear anything either and was starting to get that anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. The wind was still blowing lightly, so the rustling of the falling leaves and Pacey's unsteadied breath were the only sounds she could hear in the vast darkness.

"Wh-where is uh, the guy with the knife Pacey?" Joey whispered softly, moving closer to his body while searching frantically for any signs of the creepy guy.

"I don't know Potter, but let's not stick around and find out!" Pacey answered, gently pulling on her hand. This time, she followed him without hesitation. She trusted him. She wasn't sure why, but she did.

After feeling like they were running around in circles, they finally came across a small wooden shed. They almost didn't see it, for it was camouflaged by the trees and the green vines growing all around it. It looked like it had been abandoned long ago.

Pacey led Joey cautiously over to the small shack and opened the door. It creaked slightly as he opened it and that made Joey jump.

"You okay Potter?" Pacey whispered, grasping her hand tighter and Joey nodded.

As they looked inside the small dark space, they saw nothing inside. Just an old empty shed with the dirt as its flooring.

"Well, I think this is probably going to give us the shelter we need until morning when we can actually see to get out of here…" Pacey said logically, urging Joey to go inside.

"I don't know Pace…" Joey hesitated. "Shouldn't we try to find Dawson and Jen again?"

Pacey laughed quietly, "Jo, that's what got us into this mess to begin with, remember? Besides, we'd probably end up finding 'crazy guy with the large knife' if we keep walking around these woods any longer. We got lucky somehow by losing the guy in the first place and quite frankly I don't want to press my already rapidly dissipating luck anymore tonight…"

Joey nodded, but still refused to go inside the shelter.

"Look Joey, are you going to stand out here all night and get hypothermia, or are you coming in there with me and wait until the sun comes up?"

Joey sighed, giving in and reluctantly stepped inside of the small shelter. When Pacey closed the door with a squeak, she finally realized how cold she was. She grabbed Pacey's brown jacket, which she was still wearing, and pulled it tighter around her body. It was only when she saw Pacey shivering that she realized he wasn't wearing his coat.

"Here Pace," Joey said quickly, taking off the jacket, "I forgot you need this…"

When Joey felt the cold draft wash over her bare skin as she opened up the jacket, she quickly covered herself up again. A crimson blush tinted Joey's cheeks as she realized she had forgotten to put on her red sweater from earlier.

Pacey laughed softly as he sat down.

"You think this is funny, Witter?" Joey asked defensively, feeling very self-conscious at being exposed in front of him. She sat down beside him and waited impatiently for an answer.

Pacey continued to laugh, "You have no idea how cute you are when you get embarrassed."

This explanation caused Joey to blush even more and the only way she could think to stop it was by hitting him.

"Watch it Potter!" Pacey said as her fist made contact with his shoulder. He gently massaged the spot she hit and Joey saw the scratches on his skin from the fight he had with Dawson earlier.

"Sorry," Joey said quickly, feeling bad for causing him more pain. "Does it hurt?"

Pacey looked at her suspiciously. There she was showing him concern again and it was making his heart beat faster.

"Nah," he answered with a sly grin. "I'll live…"

Joey moved closer to Pacey and examined the swelling on his right cheek. She brought her hand up to touch the swollen flesh and was so close to his face that he could feel her warm breath on his skin.

"Potter, are you going to hit me if I kiss you right now?" Pacey asked huskily, slowly closing his eyes and leaning forward.

"So now you're asking me now, huh?" Joey teased as she looked down at his lips, moving closer to hers. She closed her eyes and let her instincts take over.

Pacey brought his right hand up to her cheek and gently cupped her face as he kissed her slowly and tenderly. His thumb warmed her cheek with each affectionate caress as his other hand went to her back, bringing her closer to his body. Her soft lips melted into his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly moving on top of his lap.

Pacey's kisses with Tamara had never been like this: slow and meaningful. They had always been lusty and needy and abrasive. He had learned a lot from Ms. Jacobs about the mechanics of sex, but she had never prepared him for this kind of intimacy and devotion for another human being. And it was quite ironic that he was discovering these new sensations with one Miss Josephine Potter.

She was creating deep emotions within Pacey that went straight to his heart and soul; the kind of dangerous emotions that could hurt a person dearly if taken advantage of. Although, he was stirring the very same emotions within Joey's heart, so their pain could be reciprocated if not cared for properly.

When Pacey reached his hand inside the brown jacket, he was met with the velvet skin on Joey's stomach and she gasped. He had forgotten about the lack of her shirt until now and quickly removed his hand.

"I'm sorry," Pacey whispered into her lips, respectfully securing the jacket around Joey's top again.

Joey opened her eyes and smiled. Her hands were currently exploring his Caesar haircut and she could tell he was nervous.

"Pacey I gasped because that felt good," Joey explained softly, as she placed several kisses on his forehead and cheek. She wasn't really questioning her actions or how she suddenly knew how to kiss. She was just doing what felt good; what felt so right. With each touch and caress, kiss and ragged breath, she was filling a void inside herself that she had only just discovered.

"I know Jo, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we're moving too fast… This isn't just about sex to me. And I don't think I can handle what I'm feeling for you right now… It's too much. I can't handle-"

Joey stopped his fears by capturing his lips and stealing some of the passion from his soul. In a bold move she pushed him back onto the dirt floor and brought her hands up underneath his shirt.

Pacey moaned into her mouth at her confidence and gently pushed her up.

"Potter," Pacey said huskily, "What is this? Is this just some random hook-up that you're going to regret in the morning or is this something more?"

He had to know. It would completely devastate him if he made love to her for the first time in his life and then had to let her go. He knew he wouldn't survive that kind of heartbreak.

Joey sat up and studied Pacey. His eyes were honest and scared and vulnerable, yet so full of need. The same need that she was sure was mirrored in her own expressions. She knew she didn't just want him for tonight, she wanted him _forever_. She didn't want these incredible feelings and sensations to ever stop. It was that now or never scenario and Joey decided to take that leap.

"I can't believe I'm getting ready to say this," Joey said breathily as Pacey gently rubbed her back. "But, I think I'm falling in love with you Pacey Witter. I think you're annoying and conceded and extremely idiotic, but at the same time you're caring and considerate and extremely witty. And for reasons I'll never understand, you've made me feel like I'm living for the first time in my life."

Pacey smiled at her declarations and sat up to kiss her, but Joey pushed him back down, "I'm not done with you yet Witter. I'm not sure _why_ exactly I want to do this, but you know that proverbial 'moment' everybody talks about when you know you're ready to have sex? Well, I'm having said moment right now… And for some strange reason, I'm having it with you."

Pacey's eyes darkened with this news as Joey continued, "Now I'm not sure what tomorrow will bring, but if there is one thing I've learned tonight on this very unique and terrifying Halloween, it's that nothing is quite as it seems. People will surprise you, life will surprise you, but this moment right now is just about you and me. No Dawson. No Jen. No Bessie. Nobody but you and me, Pace. And tonight I want to love you. Will you love me, Pacey?"

Pacey swallowed hard. This was it. He knew he could never say no to those beautiful brown eyes. He just wasn't sure yet if he was ready for this moment.

He reached up and put the stray strand of chocolate hair behind her ear and answered softly, "Joey I'll love you tonight and I'll probably love you forever, but you've just got to be sure that you're ready. Because Jo, as much as I enjoy our love/hate relationship, it'll never go back to that if we do this tonight. It _can't_ go back to that…"

"I don't want to look back, Pacey. The future is out there and tonight is about us. Right now I just want to love you." Joey answered, pulling up Pacey's shirt over his head. "I want you to show me how to love you Pacey…"

Pacey looked into her eyes and was consumed by her. As he slid the brown jacket off her shoulder, their surroundings disappeared and all that was present was two teenagers discovering what true love really meant.

He began by kissing her slowly, moving his hands over her back and sides in gentle caresses. He allowed her hands to roam his body freely as she learned about the new terrain that was Pacey Witter.

When their kisses intensified, Joey started to tremble in anticipation. She was scared, excited, but most of all overwhelmed by his affection and the feelings his hands and lips were stirring up inside her.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart?" Pacey asked softly, moving the hair from her eyes as he looked deep within her eyes, into her soul.

Joey could only nod. The way he had called her "Sweetheart" suddenly made her feel safe and secure. She wanted him now more than ever. He read her mind as he kissed his way down her neck and to her shoulder. They both knew they were reaching a point of no return.

With their clothes scattered all around them and the wind gently stroking the small shed, Joey finally gave herself to Pacey for the first time in her life. It was awkward, yet pure and gentle and bittersweet. It was more than either teenager had expected it to be and presented in some ways more questions than answers. As Joey held on to Pacey for dear life, she realized things would never be the same between them. They could never go back. He had a piece of her that could never be taken again. She had his heart.

As they snuggled together in the glow of their love making, Joey wondered if this was all just some kind of _trick_… Or maybe it was just a really sweet _treat_…

Only time would tell what would come of this new revelation in their young lives. But tonight, all they needed was each other…

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the kind words! This chapter is bordering on M for sexual content. Hope you enjoy!**

**Tricks and Treats**

- Chapter Six -

Pacey couldn't sleep as he held Joey close in the raggedy shed in the woods. Her head was resting on his bare chest and he could feel her steady breath against his skin as she slept peacefully under his brown jacket. Her bare body was pressed close to his and he wasn't used to this kind of skin on skin contact. It woke something inside of him that was never there before. He wasn't sure if he liked it…

Usually after he would have sex with Tamara, she would feel guilty and immediately leave to go dress herself. She never allowed him to hold her afterwards and usually told him to go home. It never really bothered him too much, because he just assumed that was how the real world worked. Romance was for novels and cheesy movies, not for the cruel realities of life.

So this kind of cuddling with Joey was new and intimate. The feel of her damp skin against his own, and the smell of her lavender shampoo mixed with the dirt underneath him, were two unique scents and sensations he would never forget. Having his arm wrapped securely around her waist, as his fingers drew lazy circles on the flat surface of her stomach, made him feel protective of her. The need to keep her safe was innate and being so close to danger outside was plaguing his heart.

If he closed his eyes, he could still hear her moans of pleasure and the different intakes of breath as she trusted him with the most sacred part of her body. The pain in her eyes soon followed by immense pleasure was the scariest, yet most beautiful image God had ever created. The way she held on to him with a need to be loved like never before gave him goose bumps. Nobody had ever needed him like this before. Nobody ever cared enough to want him. But Joey did.

He wondered if losing her father and mother at such a young age is what made her so vulnerable to need him like this… Or maybe it was the simple fact that Dawson constantly rejected her and made her feel insignificant compared to Jen. He wasn't sure what led her to want to have sex with him, but all he knew was how it made him feel.

The girl that was once the cause of his many bruises and constant headaches while they were growing up, was now the woman he felt the need to protect. And _viciously_, too.

He continued to trace different shapes and swirls with the tips of his fingers against her stomach as she stirred slightly in her sleep. She mumbled something incoherently and Pacey held her tighter.

"I'm right here, Jo," he whispered with affection into her ear. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, taking in her sweet scent and giving her tender butterfly kisses as he whispered intimately against her skin with warm breath, "I'll never leave you, my love. I'm all yours if you want me…"

He felt Joey relax as she wrapped her arms more firmly around his chest and unconsciously, that made his own body relax.

With his free hand he reached for the brown jacket lying on top of her and wrapped it more securely around her body. He heard the rustling of the leaves outside as the whistle of the wind started to blow in through the cracks of the shed from outside. He didn't want her to get cold.

As his mind roamed through the different thoughts and feelings of the night, he realized this would all be over soon. Either the freaky guy with the knife would find them and do god-knows-what to them, or more positively, their parents would go looking for them and find the old jeep stranded outside, forcing them to search the woods.

But he knew that it wouldn't be _his_ parents that would do the searching… Oh no, John and Mary Witter were used to Pacey's rebellious behavior and expected no less from him on Halloween night. He was sure that his Pop was just waiting to backhand him when he got home. But not for staying out late because it was dangerous… No, it would be because he kept the Witter Wagoneer out all night and ruined the battery, causing his father to have to "give away" even more of his precious, hard-earned money…

Although, Pacey knew his Pop would never pay for something that he screwed up… He wasn't the normal father like Mitch Leery, who was understanding of mistakes and adolescent behavior, and would probably just give the money to his son because he loved him...

No, the new battery – which was probably old to begin with – would definitely come out of Pacey's next paycheck from the _Screen Play Video_ store… It was his Pop's way of making sure Pacey knew that "life wasn't fair" and "you are responsible for all of your actions" – regardless of his innocence and honorable intentions…

Then of course there was the new reality of his friendship with Dawson – or lack thereof. If he was upset and willing to fight him just because he _thought_ him and Joey were going to have sex, then how will he react when he finds out they actually did? And for that matter, _would_ he find out? Would Joey tell him? Would _he_ tell him?

And thinking of Joey, how is she going to feel about what they did last night when she wakes up? Is she going to hate him and say he took advantage of her? Or will she want more…? Like a relationship?

Either way, he knew these few tender moments with Joey would all be over soon and the cruel realities of life would come back and make him feel miserable.

In some ways, what they did that night was the best thing that had ever happened to Pacey. But in other ways, it was the worst. She made him feel needed and _alive_ for the first time in his life. And now nothing will ever compare to that pure moment of ecstasy when he made love to Joey for the first time. Nothing could ever make him as happy as he was in that moment, holding Joey's precious body against his, feeling the love course through their bodies and wake their souls. They did more talking with each touch, kiss, caress and thrust than they ever did when they were using their voices. And those kinds of words spoke volumes…

If only this night could last forever, then maybe two lonely teenagers wouldn't be so lonely anymore…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

When Joey opened her eyes, she was blinded by the bright light peaking in through the cracks of the small shed. She subconsciously moved her hand over Pacey's chest in a soft motion, before she realized she was naked and touching him.

She felt a hot heat fill her cheeks as she tensed and remembered what they had done the night before. What she had felt…

"You're awake," she heard Pacey say in a tone that she didn't recognize. It was deeper than usual, more manly and quite possibly affectionate. This tone did nothing to ease her sudden flood of embarrassment.

She pulled the brown jacket tighter around her body and looked down, afraid to meet his eyes; afraid of what she would see in them if she looked.

"What's wrong?" he asked, maneuvering his arm out from underneath her.

"Nothing," she finally answered, trying to sound believable, but was failing miserably.

Pacey sat up and reached for his pants and Joey then realized he was naked too. She quickly shut her eyes, not sure if she could handle seeing him in the buff just yet… It was too soon.

"So do you regret it?" he asked in a tone that portrayed indifference, although she could tell it was fake.

Joey opened her eyes and was met with his blue ones, studying her reaction. Joey sat up, bringing the jacket with her and shook her head, "No…"

Pacey let out a sigh of relief and smiled. He then leaned forward to kiss Joey as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Joey tensed the moment his lips touched hers. She was feeling awkward and guilty about what they did. She should have known better. She shouldn't have been so rash in making a decision like that and now her hesitation was coming across in her body language.

Pacey quickly moved away from her and whispered in the most hurt voice she had ever heard, "You do regret it, don't you?"

The look on his face suddenly changed from that of a man, to that of a scared teenager. The same look she was sure she was expressing in that moment.

"No, Pacey…" she tried to explain, hardly able to breathe watching him hurt like that, "I don't regret it at all…"

Pacey held his breath as she continued explaining.

"I guess I'm just having one of those, 'Did I really do that' moments… you know?"

Pacey let out the breath he was holding and nodded, "Tell me about it. I've been thinking about this all night and I still have no idea how I feel about it."

That wasn't exactly the truth. He knew how he felt about it. He knew _exactly_ how he felt about _her_. But saying such dangerous things out loud, when she was clearly not as confident as he was, would be like shoving red hot needles under his toenails.

Joey visibly relaxed with his confession and put her hand on her forehead, trying to think of what to say or do next.

Pacey, reading her mind asked, "So what are we going to do now Joey? We can't go back now to the way it used to be. Things are different now. So what exactly are we, now?"

Joey looked up at him confused and didn't know what to say. Ideally she would say they should become a couple, with the cheesy dates and affectionate caresses, but that couldn't happen. Not as long as Dawson was in the picture. He had made that very clear the night before that he disapproved of Pacey and Joey having a relationship. And she wasn't ready to let him go just yet, and she knew Pacey wasn't either.

"Why don't we just take this one day at a time, Pace?" she replied softly. "You know, just see what happens when we get back to Capeside…"

Pacey definitely didn't like that answer and had to ask, "So what…? Are we just _friends_ now?"

Joey closed her eyes briefly and felt a painful jab in her heart by the way he had said 'just friends'. Of course they were more than just friends. She loved him and that was obvious. What wasn't obvious is how they could define their relationship without hurting other people… And without hurting each other.

"I don't know, Pace…" she said rather confused, "I guess we are.."

Pacey's heart sank. He felt the wind escape his lungs leaving him feeling empty inside.

_She just wanted to be friends_…

He never knew _one word_ could hurt as badly as that one did.

Hate – now that was a word he could deal with. _Hate_ was closely related to _love_, which would mean she felt something for him. But 'friends' - that was just a bitter word that had no significant meaning or feeling behind it. No real depth and passion that was filled in his heart when he thought of the beautiful _Miss Josephine Potter_. But he would do it. If that's what she wanted to call their relationship, then that's what he'd call it.

"Ok, Potter," he said in a cold and icy tone, "We're just _friends_…"

Joey closed her eyes and tried to stop the awful pounding in her heart.

"I'll just leave so you can get dressed," he said quickly, handing her some clothes before stepping outside into the cold autumn morning.

Joey winced slightly as she stood up to put on her pants. She was still sore for the previous night's activities, but that wasn't nearly as painful as what she was feeling in her heart.

When she was finally dressed, she stepped outside and found Pacey close to a tree, looking around.

"We should try to go back to the highway," he said when he saw her come out. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was ruffled, but she was so beautiful. He had never seen anything more precious in his life.

"Okay," she replied, looking down, feeling self-conscious about the way he was looking at her.

She looked up when she felt him take her hands and place them over his fast beating heart. His ocean-blue eyes were wide and filled with love. She felt him look directly into her soul as he whispered softly, "Thank you, Joey."

"For what?" she replied just as softly, feeling his words creep into her heart.

He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss there before whispering huskily, "For making me feel _alive_ for the first time in my life."

Joey's heart began to beat faster and she felt her lips slowly ease towards his, as if they were a magnet. And just before their lips touched, Bessie's voice rang out, "OH GOD! JOEY!"

Joey dropped his hands and stepped away from Pacey as if he were the plague and watched as Bessie came running as fast as she could to embrace her sister.

Bessie was soon followed by Mitch – and to Pacey's surprise – Sheriff Witter.

"Oh thank God we found you kids!" Mitch exclaimed when they reached Pacey and Joey.

Joey was currently being smothered by Bessie's hugs, while ironically it was _Mitch_ who gave Pacey a hug – not his own father.

"Dawson and Jen are back in Capeside. We found them over two hours ago and we thought maybe you guys had been kidnapped…" Bessie explained when she released Joey.

"There was a guy with a knife," Pacey quickly explained, "He was following us… Did you catch him?"

John shook his head and grumbled, "Doug's out with the other men searching for him. But so far, there is no trace of him or the trucker he murdered."

"How do you know he's dead?" Joey asked out of curiosity.

Bessie's face contorted as John said blatantly, "We found his heart in the cab of the truck. It was cut out…"

"Ehh!" Joey exclaimed, burying her head in Bessie's shoulder, trying to rid her mind of that awful image.

"But Dawson and Jen are okay?" Pacey clarified.

Mitch nodded, "Yeah, they were hiding behind a boulder about a mile west of here. Jen is with her grandmother right now and Dawson is talking to the police."

"Well, let's go!" Bessie exclaimed, urging Joey and the others forward, "We can talk when we get these kids safe…"

Mitch nodded and they started walking towards the highway.

There were several police cars that lined the side of the highway, as well as Mitch's SUV and Bessie's old blue truck. The Witter Wagoneer was gone, but the scene of the jack-knife semi was still in the horrifying position as it was when they saw it last night.

Pacey and Joey were quickly ushered into separate vehicles – Pacey in a cop car, Joey in the truck – so they didn't get to say goodbye or talk about what had happened. They shared a private look of longing just before Bessie shoved Joey in the truck. Pacey wanted to go with her and make her feel safe, but knew he couldn't. All he could do is watch with pain in his heart as the woman he loved drove away with her sister. Not knowing if she loved him, if she felt even a shred of what he felt for her…

Pacey's dad hit him on the back of the head and yelled, "Get in the car. You've got some explaining to do…"

Pacey sighed and tried not to roll his eyes as he got into the backseat. Even though nobody was in the front, his dad insisted that he sit in the back. Pacey assumed this made him feel more powerful.

"Dawson tells me you've recently decided you want to be a man…" John said harshly as they began to drive off the highway.

"What are you talking about?" Pacey asked perplexed.

"Don't play games, Pacey… I saw the way you looked at that Potter girl."

Pacey closed his eyes and threw his head back against the seat.

"Did you sleep with that girl?"

Pacey opened his eyes, not sure of what to say.

"Answer me, Pacey!" John shouted, "Did you have sex with that girl."

"It's none of your damn business…" Pacey replied angrily.

"Oh it is my business if you get the girl pregnant," John replied in a seething tone. "That's all I need - in an election year no less - is to be the scandal of Capeside. I can just see the headlines now: 'Sheriff's son knocks up convict's daughter.' But I won't have it Pacey! You will not embarrass this family anymore! You will stay away from her."

Pacey looked out the window and didn't respond. He had no intentions of listening to what that bastard was telling him.

"Do you understand?" John asked as he turned around to glare at him.

Pacey refused to look at him and mumbled under his breath, "Yes sir."

"I can't hear you…"

Pacey sighed and spoke louder, trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice. "YES. SIR."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"How could you do it, Joey?" Bessie exclaimed furiously as she paced the living room in front of Joey, who was crying. "Have you not learned _anything_ from what happened to me? What happened to Mom?"

Joey hugged her stomach as the tears fell from her eyes. Apparently Dawson had blabbed to everyone that he caught them in a scandalous position in the forest, causing Bessie to flat out ask Joey if she had sex with Pacey. Joey couldn't lie.

"Joey you're only fifteen years old! You're practically a baby…"

"Bess, calm down," Bodie said soothingly as he held newborn Alexander in his arms.

"I will not calm down!" Bessie exclaimed furiously. "My little sister just made the biggest mistake of her life!"

"Don't say that!" Joey cried, feeling her world come tumbling down around her. "It wasn't a mistake… I think I'm in lo-"

"You what?" Bessie asked harshly, "You think you _love_ him?"

Joey closed her eyes and hugged her stomach tighter.

"You don't know what_ love_ is Joey…"

"Bess, let's just go for a walk and let Joey watch Alexander. You need to cool off." Bodie said gently, handing Alex to Joey.

Bessie sighed and angrily grabbed her coat from the closet. Before she walked out the door, she turned around and asked Joey, "You were safe right?"

Joey closed her eyes with this question and Bessie knew her answer. She stormed out of the house with Bodie fast on her trail, leaving Joey in a mess. She just wanted to be with Pacey.

When Alex started to cry, Joey's eyes got big and she started to cry harder too.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'll try to have an update for "From Here to Eternity" soon. Hopefully, by Thanksgiving, if not sooner. Enjoy:)**

**Tricks and Treats**

- Chapter Seven -

It was only six o'clock that mid-December evening and the smells of a light snow falling from the dark night sky made Pacey's predicament all the more painful. As soon as he reached his home in Capeside, he was banned to his room in the basement, only to come out for school, work, and meals.

This kind of punishment wasn't unusual and happened quite often throughout Pacey's life. But this time, it was different. It was more cruel and isolated.

Usually, during times of punishment, Pacey would sneak out the window and ride his bike over to Dawson's, where they would check out the latest Playboy's and watch dirty movies. Most of the time Joey would wonder in through the window and then they would end up watching a boring movie and discussing why or why not Dawson should get together with Jen. And then of course after hours of bantering and analyzing, he would leave Dawson's house by midnight and return to the hell that was his home. But he was always thankful for the friend he had in Dawson.

But now, nearly a month and a half after Armageddon took place, Pacey was more isolated and lonelier than ever. Dawson refused to speak to him, much less look at him. He still didn't know they actually had sex that Halloween night, but was just mad that Pacey would think to do something like that with his soul-mate and best friend. But at this point, he really didn't care what Dawson thought. He had more important things to worry about. Specifically, Joey.

Joey hadn't been in school as regularly as she usually was. And on the days she did go, she avoided Pacey like he was a bad disease. Ironically, he noticed that she avoided Dawson as well with the same fervor, if not more so. He noticed Jen was more isolated too and wasn't nearly as welcoming to Dawson as she had been before Halloween. A couple times he even caught her trying to talk to Joey, but she just seemed to pull away.

This bothered Pacey beyond belief. Joey was hurting and he could see it in her eyes. That fire that once burned in her spirit was gone and all that was left was Joey's depressed remains. He wanted to talk to her, to find out why she was acting this way, but he didn't. To be honest, every time he tried to go near her, his heart felt like it was going to be ripped from his chest, so he chose the safe route and stayed away.

But now, lying in bed, staring at the blank white wall that was his ceiling, he knew he had to talk to her. He couldn't take this isolation from her anymore. She needed him. He needed her. They were going to make this work. If he had to fight with her the whole time, he would do it, because he knew that their fighting was what fueled their passion, their lust, their _love_…

He wasn't ready to give up on her just yet. Now he just had to figure out how to get her back.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey was working hard on the Biology report that was due in two days as she sat at her desk in front of the window. She was trying to focus on the reproductive system of the Great White Shark, when her mind kept drifting to thoughts of Pacey. His hands on her skin, his lips sucking and biting along the curve of her neck, his heart pounding fast against her chest. All these thoughts and feelings made it impossible to concentrate. And especially when she was supposed to describe the fierce mating rituals of such vicious creatures. Because when she had sex, it was most definitely not fierce._ Pacey_ was not fierce.

Whenever she was at school, he would walk up to her, looking like he wanted to say something. But then he would turn away at the last minute, making her feel awkward and desperate. She felt weird whenever she was around him. He was right. They couldn't go back to the infamous love/hate relationship they once had. And it wasn't because they had sex. It was because she had made love to him._ Love_ being the key term in that overused, overrated and sometimes very scary phrase.

But she shouldn't think of such things. She needed to make her mind focus on the hormones of the female Great White Shark.

As she examined the pictures through wary eyes, she heard a soft tapping sound on her window. She glanced up and looked out into the darkness that was framed by the window in front of her and rubbed her eyes. She didn't see anything. She sighed, figuring it was just the bush that sometimes gets too tall and the branches occasionally tap her window when the wind picks up. She made a mental note to tell Bodie about it in the morning.

She looked back down at the books in front of her, her pen steady against the paper, and then she heard it again. That soft rapping noise against the glass of her window. This time it was a bit louder and when she looked out, the snow was falling down at a steady pace and the wind wasn't blowing it at all, so it couldn't be the bush...

She stood up and looked all around the front yard and towards the dark creek. She saw nothing that could possibly explain the noise she heard, so she closed the books in front of her and decided that it was time for bed.

She took a deep breath and walked over to the old white dresser where her pj's and underwear was stored and pulled out a pair of long flannel pajama bottoms and a matching blue t-shirt. She pulled out the ponytail holding her hair back and gently ruffled her hair with her hands, trying to rid that tight feeling against her scalp.

As she began to lift her shirt up over her head, she heard a much louder tapping on the window. Only this time, she saw Pacey Witter on the other side with a pleading expression on his face. She nearly screamed.

She quickly put on her shirt and with irritation, she walked over to the window and opened it up, "Trying to get a free show, are you Witter?"

Pacey appeared flustered, trying to give her a valid explanation for standing in front of her window as she exposed her top, but he kept stumbling on his words. He was currently too affected by the vision of her undressing in front of him.

"Look pervert, I don't have all day and its cold, so what do you want?"

Pacey smiled. She was bantering again. This was a good sign.

"Do you always leave the blinds up when you change, Jo?" he tried to ask smoothly, but it came out rather high pitched. He coughed slightly trying to make his voice cooperate and failed to notice Joey pulling the window down in front of him. Luckily, he was able to stop her.

"Oh no, Potter!" he said quickly, holding the window up so he could do what he came here to do.

"What do you want Pacey?" she inquired in annoyance, starting to shiver from the cold air seeping into the room. "I'm not really in the mood to discuss which playmate you found appealing this month…"

Pacey smiled, "Good, because I wouldn't know which ones to choose from since I haven't seen this month's issue."

Joey sighed, "You've got ten seconds before I start screaming bloody murder, now explain yourself…"

Pacey rubbed his hands together and gave her a mischievous smirk, "There's nothing to explain here, Potter. You're just going to go get your blue hooded sweater and that adorable gray hat that I've always been fond of, and then you're going to join me out here for the rest of the night."

"But Bessie-"

"-No excuses, Potter," Pacey interrupted as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the window.

"But if she finds out, I'll-"

"-Jo," he interjected again, "You've faced a mass murderer and lived to tell the tale, yet your innocent and compassionate sister _scares_ you?"

Joey gave him a stern look and pulled her hand away from his. "She can be more viscous than any murderer I've seen so far... And that includes the mad man with the knife!"

Pacey laughed as Joey continued, "Besides, the murderer you so fondly speak of is still roaming the streets of Capeside as we speak, looking for his next victim and the heart he can cut out. So if you'll excuse me now, I'd much rather stay in the meager safety and shelter that is my home."

Joey reached up and tried to pull down the window, but again Pacey's arm wouldn't let it shut.

"I figured you would be unreasonable," he declared as he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist with one arm and held up the window with the other.

"Pacey! What are you doing?" she said angrily as he pulled her through the window.

"I told you. You're coming to spend the night with me," he answered, matter-of-factly.

"I'm not having sex tonight, Pacey!"

"Good, because I would hate to think you'd cheat on me, considering I wasn't going to have sex with anyone tonight either…"

"You low-life, obstinate, Cretin!" she exclaimed as she squirmed in his arms.

"Hush, Sweetheart," Pacey whispered close to her ear, effectively sending chills down her spine, "I know you love me, but we mustn't wake the elders."

Joey tried to kick her feet, but the feelings of his strong, yet gentle arms around her waist was making it impossible to breath, think, or scream. Not that she really wanted to at this point.

He gingerly pulled her out the window and set her down on the snow in front of him.

Joey hissed when she felt the cold snow burn her bare feet.

Pacey quickly grabbed the blue bag behind the bush and pulled out a pair of fluffy pink slippers along with a large black sweater.

"Here, put these on," he instructed her as he handed the items over.

Joey did as she was told as Pacey looked around the yard for any signs of a disturbance.

When Joey was marginally warmer, she examined the fluffy pink slippers on her feet more closely. They were a size bigger than she was used to wearing, but fitting nonetheless.

"Uh, Pace?" she asked suspiciously, looking down at the shoes. "_Pink_ slippers? Is there something you need to tell me or has Doug finally converted you to play for his team?"

"Potter…" Pacey growled in a low, threatening tone, "They're my sister's and I thought Halloween proved which team I play for…"

Joey blushed and quickly looked down with the mention of Halloween night. She hugged her stomach as the over-sized black sweater hung loosely around her top. She didn't need to know whose sweater she was wearing either for she already knew. She could smell his addictive scent on the fabric and that alone was making her feel dizzy.

"Let's go Potter!" Pacey said quickly as he grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the creek.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he led her to the small boat which was tied up to the dock.

"We're going for a ride."

"You're stealing my boat?!?" she asked angrily, watching him untie the rope as he got in.

Pacey smiled, "Well I prefer to call it, 'borrowing,' Potter…"

Joey gave him a disbelieving look as he took her hand and helped her inside.

"Besides, you never _steal_ from the ones you love."

"Pacey…" she said in warning tone. That was the second time he said he loved her. She couldn't deal with hearing those words. They were too powerful to just let them roll off your tongue as Pacey was.

"I mean it Jo," he continued as they settled into the boat and Pacey started rowing. "I love you and if you don't feel the same for me after tonight then I'll leave you alone and we'll just drift apart as most teenagers do in high school…"

Joey didn't know what to say. For a girl who was feeling so much in that moment, not one word could possibly describe it.

The snow started to come down a little faster, a little thicker, as Pacey rowed the boat down the creek in the opposite direction of Dawson's house. Joey looked up at the moon which was barely shining through the purple clouds in the sky. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged herself as she watched Pacey concentrate on his rowing.

They sat there in silence as the boat made its way down the creek. The occasional grunting noise escaping Pacey's mouth from the rowing.

When they finally reached a rocky area that was one of the more deserted places in Capeside, Pacey rowed the boat closer to the shore.

Joey looked around the vacant area suspiciously. There were only a few trees in the area and of course Old man Reiner's cave. The place where legend has it that the old fisherman, William Reiner, waited out the violent hurricane Hugh way back in the mid 1700's. The same place where it was rumored that he stashed his gold from the many expeditions he had sailing the open seas for the King of England.

"Why are we here Pacey?" she asked as he got out of the boat.

He took her hand and helped her get out of the boat too, as he answered, "Look Potter, I don't regret anything we did on Halloween night. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that was the best night of my life… But this isn't about sex to me, Potter. You're way more than a friend could ever be at this point and I only want to fight with you if it entails some sort of making up ritual."

Pacey paused and boldly wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him, leaving her no doubt that what he was saying is the truth.

"So what are you saying, Pace?" she asked softly as his eyes seemed to be drawing her in.

Pacey smiled, "What I'm saying Potter is that I want to be more than just friends. I want to be more than enemies. And quite frankly Potter, calling you my girlfriend and you calling me your boyfriend is just too simple to express what I want to be for you. What I want this relationship to become."

Joey had never felt more light-headed in all her life. Thank god Pacey was holding her because she knew in that moment she wouldn't be able to stand.

"And according to the latest Cosmo, this is how I'm supposed to go about creating such a relationship with the woman I love…"

"_Cosmo_ Pace?" she smirked.

Pacey nodded with confidence, taking a strand of her wavy chocolate hair and tucking it behind her ear. "Oh definitely Potter. My sister swears it should be a man's bible…"

Joey laughed.

"Plus, if you promise not to tell anyone - for the sanctity of my manhood could be at stake if this ever gets out – but they had this really great article about a girl and her puppy… I cried for hours…"

Joey started to laugh harder, "Oh god, Pacey!"

Pacey smiled completely enthralled in making her happy. "Hey don't laugh at me Potter, you would've cried too if you would have read how that little Spunker sacrificed his life to defend that little girl."

"I swear Pacey Witter, I don't know whether to hit you or hug you…" she said trying to catch her breath.

Pacey brought his hands up to her cheek and asked softly, "How about I kiss you?"

Joey suddenly felt weak again as his lips eased closer to hers. The moment they touched all time was lost and the only thing she could do was feel. And oh was she feeling a lot too. The ways his thumb gently stroked her cheek, while his other hand brought her waist closer to his. The smell of his aftershave mixed with the fresh scent of snow still falling all around them. Not to mention the minty taste of his kiss where he had obviously been chewing on some spearmint gum.

Yes, she felt everything when he kissed her. The world that was once gray, suddenly filled with numerous beautiful colors and she knew this was the man who was her true love. No other man could possibly make her feel this way, she was sure of that. Not Anderson, not Cliff, and not even her soul mate Dawson Leery. This was where she wanted to be for all eternity. Lost in this moment and completely consumed in his touch, scent, and kiss.

Pacey pulled away first this time with his hand still placed delicately on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. His eyes remained closed as a smile formed against her lips.

"You taste good, Potter…" he whispered softly against her lips, slowly opening his eyes to find hers still shut tight. "So you like cinnamon before bed, huh?"

Joey opened one eye and looked at him strangely. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I could taste the cinnamon, Jo…" he explained.

Joey blushed and looked down, "My mom always gave me a piece of those cinnamon hard candies at night after she got home from the bar. They always had so many down there and it just became her tradition. I guess it just stuck…"

Pacey smiled, watching the life fill her eyes as she confided in him about her mother. He loved that she trusted him enough to share something so sacred to her heart with him. He realized that there was so much he didn't know about her. But he wanted to find out. He wanted to know everything there was to know about one Miss Josephine Potter.

"Come on Jo," Pacey said rather abruptly, taking her hand and leading her to the large boulder where a cave was inside.

Joey grasped his hand tighter as she followed him through the vivid darkness. When they reached the entrance to the cave, Pacey stopped.

"Close your eyes Potter and wait here," he instructed with a sparkle in his blues eyes. "I'll be right back."

Joey hesitated and looked around, "You're leaving me? Alone?"

Pacey smiled, "Just for a second Potter… I promise I'll be right back."

Joey sighed, but gave in and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her middle, trying to maintain some heat that went missing once he left her side, and listened as the leaves crunched ahead where Pacey was clearly walking away from her. She heard several swift switching noises echo in the cave and was tempted to take a peek, but she didn't.

She heard him rustling around with a plastic bag and then more footsteps back to her. She shivered with pleasure when she felt his large hands take her waist and his warm breath tickle her nose.

"Okay, keep your eyes closed and I'm going to guide you into the cave. Alright?" he whispered softly into her ear.

Joey simply nodded as she felt him get behind her, his hands still holding her waist as he guided her through the falling snow and into the shelter of the cave.

She felt his warm breath on her neck as he said softly, "Open your eyes Jo."

She opened her eyes and the shimmering light from nearly a dozen candles invaded her vision. They were spread all around and at different heights. Some up high on the indentions of the cave, while others were lower on the ground.

In the middle of this beautiful display was a large blue blanket, where several pillows and two extra blankets were placed neatly on top, against the side of the cave. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"Oh Pacey," she gasped as she started to find her voice again. She let go of his hand and walked closer to the blanket, to examine everything more closely. "I can't believe you did this," she continued, finally turning to look at the smile on his face. He quickly walked over and wrapped his arms around her middle from behind.

"But Pacey I can't do this," she exclaimed, suddenly scared as she shoved his hands away from her stomach. "I can't do this again!"

Pacey stepped back completely confused, "What Jo? You can't do what?"

"I can't have sex with you. I mean this is a beautiful, _beautiful_ gesture," she explained as Pacey sighed and then began to laugh. "But I'm just not ready, please understand…"

Pacey chuckled and took her hand. He led her to the blanket and urged her to sit down with him.

"I'm not expecting you to have sex with me Jo. That's not why I did this. That's not what I have planned…"

Joey looked at him in bewilderment as he continued to explain, "I told you before, I want to show you that I take this relationship seriously. This, whatever it is between us, could go anywhere Jo and I want to experiment."

"You want to experiment sexually?" she asked, the fear in her eyes more prominent.

Pacey laughed, "Good god woman… Is sex all you think about?"

Joey blushed and looked down.

"Besides, might I remind you who the guy is in this relationship? We can't have both of us thinking about sex or we may never leave this cave…"

Joey smiled as he put his arm around her back, making her relax in his arms.

"So if you didn't take me here to have sex, what exactly did you have planned? What is it you want to experiment with?" she asked, watching the light dance on the walls around them.

"I'm glad you asked that Potter," he said quickly, reaching for a blanket and unveiling three different hardback books. "You see, I figured that since we can't exactly make this relationship public knowledge just yet - due to your friend Dawson and the bastard I so fondly refer to as my Pop - we could keep it here, at night, when the elders are sleeping."

"But what about school?" she interrupted, liking the plan, but afraid of letting her academic record suffer.

"Well I can't have my girl missing school, so we'll just keep this for the weekends," he explained, clearly having everything planned out in advance. "I'll pick you up on Fridays and Saturdays at midnight and we'll come here. Then at dawn, I'll take you back. How does that sound?"

Joey smiled and boldly leaned in for a kiss.

"Okay Potter," he said rather abruptly, tearing himself away from her warm lips and caresses. "I seem to have a weakness for your touch, so we better stick to my original plan unless you want a repeat of what happened on Halloween night."

Joey took a deep breath and swallowed hard, "Right…"

"Okay so back to my brilliant plan," he continued as he handed her the three books again. "I thought we would combine my favorite activity with yours. We'll take turns reading as I hold you in my arms."

She took the books and examined them closely. They were old and plain, but the gold lettering on each book read, "Cinderella," "The Little Mermaid," and "Jack and the Beanstalk." She let her hands trace the hard velvet on the cover and listened intently as Pacey explained.

"I know these are fairytales you've probably read over and over again, but it was all I could find in my sister's room… I could go to the library, but I'm afraid I would stir up suspicion, seeing as though I usually avoid that place with a vengeance."

Joey smiled and handed Pacey a book, "I've always had a thing for this fairytale…"

Pacey studied it, "Aww, so Miss Potter likes Cinderella, huh?"

Joey blushed as Pacey took a blanket and covered them up. He fluffed up the pillows behind them and wrapped his arms around Joey, letting his hand rest on the flat of her stomach.

"All right Jo," he whispered intimately into her ear, opening the book and turning to the first page. Joey rested her head on his chest and placed her hand under her cheek, ready to get lost in a world where there was no Dawson, no Bessie, and no fear to love someone unconditionally and without reprimand.

Pacey smiled taking in the scent of her flowery shampoo and kissed the top of her head with affection. He cleared his throat and started reading aloud: "Far far away, in an enchanted land where kings ruled and the castles were so high they kissed the sky, a beautiful blonde princess was born. Her mother called her Angel, her father called her _Cinderella_…"

XOXOXOXOXO


	8. Chapter 8

**Tricks and Treats**

- Chapter Eight -

"Pacey!" John Witter called out late Friday night after his notorious trip to the bar to "unwind." He staggered down the stairs and around the corner to Pacey's bedroom.

"Wake up boy!" he grumbled as he pounded on the door.

There was no answer from the other side, so he started to pound harder, "Open this door, Pacey!"

Gretchen, whose room was adjacent to Pacey's, heard all the ruckus and opened her door to see what was going on.

"Dad?" she said softly as she blinked several times, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the light, "What's going on?"

John stumbled a bit as he turned to face his daughter, "Go back to bed, this doesn't concern you."

He turned back to the door and started pounding on it harder, working on turning the knob, but it was locked. "Pacey, you open this door, NOW!"

Gretchen looked at Pacey's door and knew her brother wasn't in there. Every weekend, since she was home from school on Christmas break, she heard him crawl out the window late at night and didn't hear him return home until early the next morning. She never asked him where he went, but figured it had something to do with Joey.

The rumors in town were starting to spread like wildfire as Joey's appearance and demeanor seemed to be changing. Simply put, she looked happy for the first time in her life and after Dawson's news of what had "almost" taken place on Halloween night; everyone began to suspect that this change was due to Pacey.

Although Pacey was an extreme irritation, Gretchen loved her little brother and wanted to protect him, "Look Dad, he wasn't feeling good tonight, so maybe you can wait until morning…"

John turned to Gretchen again and shouted, "I thought I told you to go back to bed! This doesn't concern you!"

Gretchen watched uneasily as John took out a special key from his pocket and started working with the door handle to pry it open. He quickly opened the door to reveal an empty, messy room with no Pacey in sight. The covers on the bed were scrambled and unmade, while several magazines, clothes, and other miscellaneous items were scattered on the floor. John groaned angrily as he slammed the door shut, leaving Gretchen outside, wondering if there was a way to warn her brother.

She went back into her room and opened the window, hoping that she would hear her little brother come home, before her father would…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The light from the candles danced on the walls inside of Reiner's Cave as Pacey whispered something silly in Joey's ear. He had his arms wrapped around her middle as she sat between his legs on the blanket. She was bundled up in his black hooded sweater and two blankets covering her legs and feet. Her dark hair was down and framed her face with natural curls.

On top of the blanket was the brown book "Cinderella" which was open, but currently facing down to save the page. And two bottles of coke with a large bag of Ruffles potato chips, rested against the rock to the right of the two flirting teenagers.

Joey began to laugh as Pacey nuzzled his nose in the sensitive part of her neck where she was extremely ticklish. He had discovered this spot during their last weekend make out session and was addicted to the sounds of her laughter.

"Did I just hear Joey Potter _giggle_?" Pacey teased as he continued to give her neck butterfly kisses, causing her to squirm in his arms.

Joey tried to fight her laughter as she answered, "I think you're delusional Witter…"

"Oh…" Pacey replied, holding her more firmly in his arms so she couldn't get away, "So I didn't just hear Joey Potter make the most adorable noise with that beautiful voice of hers, huh?"

Joey turned to look at his warm blue eyes and smiled, "Nope."

Pacey loosened his grip on her and maneuvered out from underneath her so now she was lying back against the pillows and he was lying on top. He looked into her eyes in an intense gaze as his hand moved the hair away from her face, exposing her neck.

"So then, if I were to just do this," he said in a low, husky tone as he leaned down to kiss the golden skin on her neck, "You wouldn't be effected… right?"

Joey closed her eyes and let out an involuntary moan as the vibrations of Pacey's voice sent chills down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to place warm, soft kisses on the delicate flesh of her neck, moving to the right, down her collarbone.

Joey was so wrapped up in the sensations his mouth was awakening in her body that she hardly noticed his hands curl on her stomach into a menacing position. And when he started to tickle her sides mercilessly, she began to writhe and giggle uncontrollably.

"STOP Pacey!" she shouted several times between giggles. She tried to push him away but he was stronger than she was: a fact that both angered her and turned her on at the same time.

"Potter, you're giggling like a little girl!"

"I _am_ a girl, Cretin!" she shouted, trying to catch her breath as his hands continued to wreak havoc on her sides. "Pacey, please!"

Pacey let up on his attack and helped her up into a sitting position. He kissed the rosy flesh on her cheek and whispered softly, "You're not a girl, Potter."

Joey pulled away from him and looked at him suspiciously, "I'm not?"

Pacey smiled and took her hand, "No, you're not a girl… You're a beautiful woman.

A crimson blush tinted Joey's cheeks as she looked away from Pacey. She felt him lift her hand as he placed a soft, subtle kiss on the top of her knuckles.

"You know, Witter," she began, with a smirk on her face, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have ulterior motives behind these sweet nothings of yours."

"Me?" Pacey asked feigning shock.

Joey nodded, knowingly.

Pacey smiled and leaned down to nuzzle his nose in her neck again. He whispered hot against her skin, "Never."

Joey's eyes fell shut again as he began to kiss her neck as his hands explored the sides of her body. When she felt his hands start to roam under her sweater, she tensed and opened her eyes.

Pacey felt her tension and smiled, "Okay, okay… I'll stop…"

"Pacey, I just-"

"-No need to explain, Potter," he answered with a smile. He leaned down and gave her a sweet, slow kiss, letting her know he wasn't mad. "There's no need to rush this… I want our next time to be perfect and out here in this cave, isn't exactly what I had envisioned…"

Joey visibly relaxed and snaked her arms around his back, "When did you turn into this… this..."

"This what, Potter?" he teased, "And if you compare me to something with fur, my fingers can't be held responsible for their actions…"

He held up his fingers, threateningly close to her stomach and Joey rolled her eyes, "I was just going to say, that you're not the insensitive and extremely irritating boy that I grew up with. You're just… just… _amazing_."

Pacey sat up with a smug grin, "Well, it's about time you admitted it, Potter."

"You know Pacey, maybe 'amazing' was a bit strong," Joey teased, "I'm thinking the word _asinine_ describes you much better…"

"Too late Potter," he replied, "You've already admitted you love me…"

Joey raised an eyebrow, "I did?"

Pacey nodded, "You did. Right after I kissed you…"

He leaned closer to her lips as Joey whispered, "After you kissed me?"

Pacey smiled and just before he captured her lips as his own he said, "Right after I kiss you…"

He cupped her face with his hands as he made contact with her lips. He kissed her slow and thoroughly, until he was so desperate for air that he was dizzy. And just as Pacey described, Joey rested her forehead against his and whispered softly, "I love you, Pace."

Pacey smiled and opened his eyes. He saw hers were still closed and asked gently, "Open your eyes, Jo."

She did and immediately was consumed by his blue ones.

"I love you too, Sweetheart," he answered, never letting his eyes stray from hers.

After a few more minutes of tender kisses and soft caresses, the alarm went off, letting the two lovers know that their time together was up and it was time to go.

As Joey started to fold the blankets and put away the food, Pacey asked, "So, same time tomorrow?"

Joey stopped folding the blue blanket in her hands and sighed. "Oh I can't tomorrow, Pacey… The Ice House is catering Mayor Westing's annual Christmas party."

"Ah, the place where Capeside's proverbial elite come out of the woodworks to compare social and economic statuses, just to make the so-called "little people" envious…"

Joey smiled and placed the blankets in the corner, "And you claim you're failing Biology…"

Pacey blew out the last candle and wrapped his arms around Joey, "It doesn't take a Biology major to figure out where I stand in this cut-throat jungle people casually call 'life'."

"Well at least your family is invited... Mine typically serves at such prestigious events…"

Pacey leaned in and kissed her, "So maybe I can see you Sunday night instead?"

"Pacey…" she answered in a low tone.

"Right, that's what I thought…" Pacey replied. "Well, let's get you home Miss Potter, before our boat turns back into a pumpkin."

"Or my prince turns into an ogre…"

Pacey held out his hand for her to take and bowed, "Milady."

"Why thank you kind sir," Joey answered placing her hand in his.

Pacey smiled and kissed her hand before leading her back to the boat.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

It took Pacey a little longer than usual to get home that early Saturday morning and the sun was already starting to come up. He haphazardly threw his bike beside the bush by his window and started to climb into his room. As he stepped on his desk and turned around to jump down, he lost his balance and fell off in surprise when he saw his father staring at him in the seat in front of the desk. He had his arms folded and appeared angry.

"Pop?" Pacey said in shock, trying to scramble to his feet.

"Nice of you to come home, son…" John grumbled through blood-shot eyes.

Pacey was desperate for some kind of valid explanation, something that would explain his whereabouts without actually explaining his whereabouts.

"Pop I-"

"Pacey," John interrupted with a sly grin, "You better get some rest. You have a date tonight…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	9. Chapter 9

**Tricks and Treats**

- Chapter Nine -

Pacey was dressed in the black suit his mother had laid out for him earlier in the day. It was new and rather stiff and he hated every second he was in the damn thing. He looked down at the cordless phone he had been using to call Joey but was continually unsuccessful. He gave up on trying to get a hold of her hours ago. Plus, there was only so long he could hide out in the bathroom before Gretchen would demand he leave. He threw the phone carelessly on the bed and waited for the disaster that was the Mayor's annual Christmas party, to come and destroy his life…

There was a knock on the door and Pacey sighed, fearing his dark and gloomy destiny had just arrived. He opened the door to reveal his older sister Gretchen in a long midnight blue dress with her hair pulled up. She appeared just as enthused about going to this party as Pacey was.

"And how may I help you today, Gretch?" he asked sarcastically. "Come to make sure this night is pure hell as opposed to just the fiery torture I am likely to endure tonight?"

Gretchen smirked, "You have it all wrong little brother… I've come to make sure your night is at least minimally enjoyable…"

"Oh how sweet of you, Gretchen," Pacey replied with a scowl, "But unless you're here to tell me Pop has magically turned into one of those fathers from sitcom heaven, I'll just have to stay down here and enjoy torturing myself with red-hot needles… Now if you'll excuse me, I have some needlework to attend to…"

"Hold it right there Pace," she said as she put her foot in the door before it could close. "First of all, I can't tell you how disturbing that last statement was and second of all, I have the answer to one of your biggest problems."

She held up a bottle for him to see and explained, "This little concoction here is what we humans refer to as 'hair gel'. Caesar died years ago little brother and I think your hair should die with him. So, your big sis is here to correct your nasty crime against the laws of fashion…"

Pacey raised an eyebrow, "So, my hair is the reason my life is such a living hell…"

"Exactly," Gretchen answered with a smile, squeezing out some gel to stick in his hair.

"You'll have to excuse me now, if I say you've completely lost it… Hair gel is not going to solve my problems. I can assure you…"

"Oh, but that is where you're wrong, Pace… After tonight, you're going to need something to attract that girlfriend of yours and trust me, the Caesar hairdo is not going to cut it…"

Pacey looked at his sister suspiciously, "What girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend…"

"Cut the crap Pacey," she said sternly as she began to lift his wavy hair, "Even Dad can see your head-over-heels in love with Joey. It' not hard to guess when you ogle her every time she's within 10 feet of you… Besides, why do you think Dad set up this date with the Mayor's niece?"

"To make sure there is no doubt that I'm the idiot in this family?"

Gretchen glared at him, "No Pace… It's because everyone has been talking about you and Joey. I overheard Mrs. Chestyre yesterday talking about the scandal of the Sheriff's son dating the convict's daughter…"

Pacey laughed, "Are you trying to tell me that Joey and I have made the town gossip? And not because we're dating, but because of who our parents are?"

Gretchen nodded, "I think Dad is trying to prove the gossip wrong by setting you up with Phoebe."

"Well this is ridiculous!" he shouted, shoving Gretchen's hands away from his hair. "Joey and I don't even talk to each other in public! Nobody should know!"

"No you don't," Gretchen agreed as Pacey walked out the door, "But she looks at you…"

Pacey stopped immediately with those words. He turned around slowly and saw the smile on Gretchen's face. "She does?"

Gretchen nodded, "She does."

Pacey's face lightened up considerably with this information. It was like the storm clouds disappeared and he was in his temporary heaven.

"She loves you Pace and you can see it in the way she watches over you. I can see it in the way you watch over her. The problem is everybody else in town can see it too. And with Dawson telling everybody what happened at Halloween…"

"But Dawson doesn't know what happened at Halloween, Gretchen," Pacey clarified. "I mean he knows it could have happened, but-"

"-He doesn't know it actually did…" Gretchen finished for him.

"Right…"

"Well it's not hard to figure out, Pace… So I say you need to come up with a plan if you want to keep this relationship with Joey."

Pacey looked at her suspiciously, "And what exactly are you proposing…"

"All in good time, little brother…" she answered with a smirk. "But for right now, we have a hair crisis to solve…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and her black pants uniform on as she served the guests arriving to the Mayor's annual Christmas party late Saturday night. She had on a dusting of make-up, thanks to Bessie's insistence, and was holding a tray with hors d'oeuvres.

A dark haired boy with beautiful green eyes kept ogling her from afar. He appeared to be one of the elite from out of town who only came to these parties for the free liquor. And she wasn't wrong.

"Well aren't you the most beautiful girl of the evening…" he said with a sly grin, taking one of the miniature sandwiches from her tray.

Joey merely smiled and walked on. She rolled her eyes when she was sure he wasn't looking.

"Hey wait," he said, putting his hand on her arm, "Why don't you stick around here for awhile? You know… let me get to know you better…"

He let his green eyes wonder up and down her figure very blatantly, leaving no doubt just how he wanted to "get to know her."

Joey sighed, "Oh I'm sure that you're just dying to get to the bottom of my intellectual being, but I do have guests to serve, Mister-"

"-Valentine," he answered with a mischievous grin, "_Drue_ Valentine."

Joey smiled wryly, "Well _Mr. Valentine_, it's been lovely."

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. She could still feel his eyes on her from behind and quickly turned around.

"Keep your eyes above the waist Valentine… That is if you ever plan on procreating one day."

A clever grin spread across Drue's face as he looked to Joey's chest, "Will do, Miss Potter? Right?"

"It's Miss 'get your eyes off my chest' Valentine…" she corrected before turning around again.

"Oh so you're a feisty one… I like feisty…"

Joey could still feel his eyes on her, but another person caught her attention. "Jen?" she said in surprise, watching the blonde be escorted into the ballroom by her father.

Jen smiled and walked over to Joey. She was wearing a long black dress with her hair down in spiraling curls. "I didn't know you were going to be here tonight!"

Joey smiled awkwardly and looked down at her uniform. She suddenly felt inadequate again. "Yeah… The Ice House is catering this shindig and yours truly was assigned to be the evening's serving wench."

"Well I would much rather be serving this event than attending it," Jen replied with a scowl. "It's so boring. But Grams convinced my father to take me this year and so here I am, dress and all…"

"Why didn't you just come with Dawson?" Joey asked suspiciously.

Jen smirked, "I would have, that is if Dawson and I were still together."

"What?" Joey asked in shock. "He broke up with you?"

Jen smiled, "Correction. _I_ broke up with _him_… His fascination with you and Pacey was starting to drive me crazy."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault, Joey."

"I know, I just wish that he would stop acting this way. Like Pacey is trying to take advantage of me or something… I mean, it's not like I didn't let anything happen that I didn't want to happen…"

She paused, realizing she just admitted to having sex with Pacey.

"That is if something were to actually, happen, per se," she tried to correct herself, but it was too late. Jen had already caught on.

"I understand Joey. You don't have to explain anything to me. But I am curious… How long are you two going to try and keep your relationship a secret?"

Joey looked at her funny, "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Joey! I'm not going to tell anyone…"

Joey looked down and blushed, "I don't know Jen. I've never felt this way about anyone before. You know? I mean I can actually trust him."

"Trust is good…" Jen said with a smile. "But kissing is important too…"

"JEN!"

Jen laughed, "Oh come on Joey… You can't tell me his lips hasn't influenced your sudden desire for one Pacey J. Witter."

Joey shook her head, her face a bright red, "I'm not answering that."

"Oh lord, I never get any of the good details," Jen teased. "Okay fine. I'll play along… So you trust him, huh?"

Joey smiled and looked up, "Yeah and I know this sounds silly but I've never really trusted someone like this before. Not even Dawson."

"Well, I'm happy for you Joey," Jen replied, "But if you ever decide to divulge in the more 'intimate' parts of your relationship with Pacey, you know where to find me…"

Joey smiled, "I will, Jen."

"Speaking of your kissing partner, look who just walked in the door," Jen said pointing to the entrance.

Joey turned around and saw the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. He looked charming in his black suit and red tie. And did he gel his hair? She wasn't expecting him tonight and was suddenly happy to be working.

Without thinking, she started walking towards him. He was like a magnet, drawing her in, and just before she reached him, she saw _her_… A blonde wearing a matching red dress to Pacey's suit and a very curvy figure. Joey felt her heart stop beating when the blonde took Pacey's arm and he led her inside. She watched the blonde whisper something into Pacey's ear and he smiled.

"Now that looks like a girl who knows how to have some fun," Joey heard Drue Valentine say close to her ear.

Joey felt Drue put his arm around her, but didn't shrug it off. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. How could he do this to her? After everything he had said and promised. He didn't even tell her he was coming tonight.

"Miss! Miss!" an older woman with white hair called out. "I would like some of your pâté please!"

Joey took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure. "I'll have that right out ma'am."

The older woman smiled, "Thank you dear."

Joey muttered several expletives under her breath as she turned to go towards the kitchen. She slammed open the double doors in the kitchen and made a loud ruckus with the tray as she put it down on the counter. She found the crackers and dips in the ice box and organized them on the tray.

All she could think about was how beautiful the blonde was in Pacey's arms. How she was the polar opposite of everything Joey was. Her curly blonde hair, her long legs, and big boobs. Not to mention those hips! What she would give to actually have a curve in her hips instead of feeling like twig…

And the way Pacey smiled as she whispered something funny in his ear. No doubt the little player was going to have his way with her tonight. Joey was foolish to think Pacey Witter was a one-woman man. After all, they were keeping their relationship a secret. So it's not like he would have a bad name after all this. She was just happy she hadn't slept with him again.

But as she thought about that night, her anger quickly subsided and the pain started to take over. She remembered the way he held her. The way he touched her. No man had ever made her feel so loved before.

She refused to let those thoughts make her cry. She'd see him in hell before she'd let her sworn adversary see her cry over him!

She wiped away the stray tear that managed to escape her eyes and grabbed her tray. With her head held high she hastily walked through the double doors, only to run into a fluff of blonde hair.

The tray with pâté and crackers went flying and landed all over the blonde with big curls.

She quickly kneeled down to pick up the tray saying, "OH! I'm so sor-"

"Joey?" Pacey said in shock, running over to his date who was covered in dip. "What? What happened?"

Joey smiled her biggest smile and said, "I'm so sorry Miss. I hope that doesn't stain your dress."

The blonde glared at Joey, trying to clean the front of her red dress, but it was no use. The dress was ruined. The blonde started to cry and ran away to the bathroom humiliated, making Joey look like she ran into her intentionally.

Pacey shook his head at her in disbelief and quickly ran to follow the blonde.

Joey felt the lump develop in her throat and turned around to go back into the kitchen.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry it's taken me so long to update! I looked over here and realized I didn't have chapter 10 posted… But here it is and I'll try to update this as soon as I can. I've been working on "From Here to Eternity" and will have an update for that next... I'm down to the last two weeks of my Fall semester (Yay!) so at the end of next week I'll have a month off. Then I'll be updating regularly again. I will definitely have an update for FHtE on Friday, the 14th, so look out for it then. Thanks for the reviews. And as always I love to hear what you think… **

**Tricks and Treats**

- Chapter Ten - 

Pacey quickly ran to the girl's bathroom, following Phoebe his "date," since Joey had decided to plaster her with the appetizers. He knew Joey would be mad when she saw him with another girl, but to humiliate her in front of everyone? That was just plain cruel!

Without thinking he pushed open the girl's bathroom and heard a girl sniffling in one of the stalls.

"Phoebe?" he called out gently, checking each stall. "Phoebe it can't be that bad…"

The girl sniffled and cried out, "My mother made me this dress for tonight! How am I going to explain this to her?"

Pacey smiled when he reached her stall and opened it gently. He found her with a ball of tissues in her hands and black tears rolling down her cheeks from her mascara. Her hair wasn't quite as tidy as it was earlier and her silken dress was torn and stained from the accident.

"I'm sure we can fix this," Pacey said in a soothing tone, reaching his hand out for her to take.

She started to cry even harder as she took his hand, "I-I made a fool of myself! I can't go back out there! I look hideous now!"

Pacey shook his head and grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser. He let the warm water flow over the towels before he brought it to her dress. He held it up to her dress awkwardly, not sure if it was appropriate to be touching her, for the stain was covered from her chest down to her waist.

"It's okay, Pacey," she said as she wiped her eyes. She brought his hands to her stomach and allowed him to try and take the stain off. "I trust you."

Pacey smiled awkwardly as he moved in a slow motion, trying to get rid of the stain on her dress. As his hand began to drift higher, he blushed when he accidently grazed the underside of her breast with the warm paper towel. He quickly removed his hand and looked away embarrassed.

She smiled and took his hand, bringing it back to her chest, "It's okay Pacey, you can touch me."

Pacey shook his head and quickly removed his hand again, "No Phoebe. I have a girlfriend-"

"Pacey!" Joey shouted as she entered the room, having just witnessed him "feeling her up."

"I believe the correct tense in that sentence was HAD a girlfriend!" Joey shouted, angrily, turning around to leave.

Pacey dropped the towel and ran after her, "JOEY! Wait! It was an accident!"

Joey stopped rather abruptly and turned around, "An ACCIDENT? What, so you were just 'accidentally' groping her chest?!?"

"It was an accident, Joey!" Pacey repeated, "Someone had to help her after _you_ ruined her dress!"

Joey shook her head, "I didn't even see her when I opened that door!"

Pacey laughed sarcastically, "Right... Just like you gave Jen a chance when she first moved to Capeside."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Joey shouted.

"Oh please, Joey. You know exactly what that means. You were so worried about Dawson liking Jen that you didn't even give the girl a chance to be your friend! And now you're doing the same thing to Phoebe before you even give me a chance to explain things to you."

Joey rolled her eyes, "Explain what exactly? That you've moved on? That _Phoebe_ is what you want now?"

Pacey's expression turned dark. He looked hurt, "How could you say that Joey? After everything we've been through, you would think that I've moved on? I don't understand why you didn't give me a chance to explain everything before you went crazy and plastered her with the appetizers!"

"I tried to tell you that was an accident, but next time I'll make sure and aim the tray at YOU!"

"Joey," he tried to interrupt but she turned around to leave. He tried to grab her arm to stop her but she jerked it out of his hand.

"Go to hell Pacey!" she shouted with tears in her eyes, turning to run into the kitchen.

Phoebe went over to Pacey's side, looking only marginally better, and put her hand on his shoulder. She took out a small tin flask and offered, "Want some?"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey stood outside, crying, behind the back entrance to the kitchen. She had her arms folded over her stomach, trying to keep herself warm and was extremely upset. She wanted to believe that it was an accident when Pacey was touching that girl. He even told her he had a girlfriend – a fact that he had never shared with anyone before. But at the same time, it just hurt.

"How about a drink for a lady in distress?"

Joey jumped, looking around the dark alley for the source of the male voice. Out of the shadows, Drue Valentine appeared holding a tall glass bottle of vodka.

Joey quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and groaned, "Go away, Valentine."

"Well, I'm impressed," Drue said with a smile as he moved closer to Joey. "You remembered my name. Most of the kitchen help wouldn't remember the color of my hair with all those people in there."

Joey rolled her eyes, "Well your toxic personality is hard to forget."

"You wound me Miss Potter," Drue replied, holding a hand up to his chest. "I simply see a lady in distress and when the kind-hearted gentleman in me comes to her rescue, she attacks me. Now that hardly seems right."

Joey huffed, "No… What's not right is you using the words 'kind-hearted' and 'gentleman' to describe your personality."

"And what words would you use?"

"The words _pompous_, _egotistical_, and _pretentious_ are a few off the top of my head," Joey answered with a glare. "I can go on if you'd like."

Drue smiled wickedly, "You like to argue, don't you?"

"No," Joey corrected, "If I want a conversation, I'll ask for one… Otherwise I would like to enjoy my fifteen-year-old angst in privacy and not have to deal with perverts like you."

"You know, I've been watching you tonight and-"

Joey rolled her eyes and interrupted, "Why doesn't that surprise me…"

Drue shook his head, "Well not in _that_ way…"

Joey glared at him.

Drue smiled, "Okay, maybe I have, but not ALL the time…"

"Do you have a point here or are my grandchildren going to graduate college by the time you figure it out?"

Drue laughed and stated simply, "Alright, I'll just say it: you, Miss Potter, push people away."

Joey glowered at him and quickly shook her head, "You don't know what you're talking about Valentine!"

"Sure I do," he countered, "I've been trying to be civil all night and yet you don't even give me a chance."

"Well you'll have to forgive me if staring at my chest doesn't exactly make me enthused to have a civil conversation with you."

Drue shook his head, "Are you always this angry?"

Joey was starting to get annoyed, "All right, now we're just going in circles. If you'll excuse me now, I need to go back in and work for my supper… _Literally_."

Drue smiled as Joey attempted to open the door. It was locked. She had locked herself out.

"Great!" Joey shouted angrily, banging on the door.

Drue's expression became mischievous as he watched Joey fight with the door. He waited until she had completely given up on opening the door before he pulled out the keys from his pocket.

"Looking for these?" he asked menacingly, holding the chain up in the air with a cocky grin.

Joey's eyes widened as she looked up at the keys dangling high above her reach. She quickly jumped to grab them but still couldn't reach them. He was just too tall.

"Give them up Valentine!"

Drue shook his head, getting an odd thrill out of watching her jump up and down.

"Not until you do something for me."

Joey glared at him and folded her arms over her chest angrily, "Like what?"

He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and Joey shook her head.

"Never."

Drue smiled, "That's what I thought, so now you're forcing me to resort to plan B."

"And what is that exactly?" Joey asked with raised brow.

Drue picked up the bottle of Vodka and held it up for Joey to see. "Just a few sips of this and you'll be working for your supper in no time."

Joey shook her head, "I'm not doing that either!"

Drue shrugged and put the bottle back down, "Suit yourself, Potter. But I hear it's going to be a cold night…"

Joey looked down the dark alley, which was fenced off and way too high to climb and groaned.

"Let's just say I agree to this, how do I know you'll let me in once I've taken a sip?" she asked with a scowl. "And for that matter, how much do you expect me drink exactly?"

Drue smiled, "Enough to get you to loosen up, Potter. And as for trusting me, I guess you'll just have to take that chance, now won't you?"

Joey shook her head angrily and grabbed the bottle of Vodka from Drue's hands. "I should have known one of Satan's minions would come up to make my life a living hell."

"Drink up little one," Drue replied sarcastically. "I don't want you catching a cold…"

Joey took a deep breath before pressing the bottle to her lips. Immediately she coughed when the fiery liquid touched her tongue.

Drue laughed as he watched her choke on the liquid. Just then, the back door sprang open revealing a mass of golden light.

"Jo?" Pacey said softly, looking from Drue to Joey. "What's going on out here? Bessie said you were taking a break…"

Pacey saw the scowl on Joey's face and the pleasure on Drue's and immediately jumped to conclusions.

"Are you alright, Jo?" Pacey asked looking at Drue threateningly. He eased closer to the dark-haired boy with a sly grin on his face.

Joey put the bottle of Vodka down and answered rather raspy, "I'm fine Pacey."

"What did he do to you?" he demanded, getting closer to Valentine's face. "Did he hurt you, Jo?"

Valentine smiled and said, "Settle down there cowboy! No need to pull out the old rifle just yet, I was merely having fun with Miss Potter."

Pacey didn't back down, but neither did Drue.

"Pacey it's fine, I'm going in," she said in a soft voice, opening the door which was now unlocked.

Pacey quickly turned around, before Joey entered the building, "Wait Joey."

Joey sighed and turned around, "What do you want Pacey?"

"We need to talk," he said softly, taking her hand. He let his thumb rub over the top her hand affectionately as his blue eyes looked into her brown ones.

How could she say no when he gave her that look?

She simply nodded and said, "Follow me."

Pacey nodded as Joey tried to pull him in the kitchen with her, but he stopped. "Go on in the kitchen Joey, I'll be right there."

Joey looked at him funny, but did it anyways.

When she closed the door, Pacey walked back over to Drue and looked him straight in the eyes. "If you did anything to her I don't like, I can guarantee we _will_ meet again."

Drue laughed, "Is that a threat? Come on man, you can't be serious…"

Pacey never wavered his eye contact and said in a low, aggressive tone, "Don't touch my girlfriend again."

When Drue didn't respond, Pacey turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

Drue shook his head and grabbed the bottle of vodka from the ground and took a large gulp. He started laughing menacingly as he stared at the closed door in front of him.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	11. Chapter 11

**Tricks and Treats**

- Chapter Eleven -

Joey waited impatiently, in the kitchen at the Yacht Club, for Pacey to come back in from the alley. She wondered what he was doing with Drue and why he came looking for her in the first place. After all, he had a date tonight… So, shouldn't he be more worried about her?

This thought only led to a nauseating turn in her stomach, so she quickly shook the thoughts of Pacey and Phoebe. His hands rising up to her chest and letting him see – or rather _feel_, what she was lacking…

The sudden blast of cold winter air made her temporarily forget the girl named Phoebe as Pacey came in through the back. He looked rather irritated and seemed to be more frazzled than usual. His face was crimson with frustration and even his hair seemed to be mussed – despite the mass quantity of hair gel.

"Pace?" she said rather hesitant.

He immediately snapped out of his trance the minute he heard her voice.

"I'm here," he said with a smile, taking her hand, "Ready to talk?"

She nodded, but couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't telling her something.

"Did something happen out there with Drue?" he accused, rather than asked.

Joey sighed, "Pacey…"

He tensed and it was then she realized what he was doing out there.

"You threatened him, didn't you?"

Pacey ignored her question, "Did he hurt you?"

Joey shook her head with a smile, clearly amused by Pacey's protective act, "Don't worry about Drue, Pace… He's just like all the other tourists around here, looking for a quick lay…"

Pacey didn't seem satisfied with her answer and looked back at the door again.

Joey laughed and teased, "Oh Pacey, how could I resist the wiles of Drue Valentine? I mean look at those hands?"

Pacey glared at her.

"I told him to meet me in the storage room in about thirty minutes. But it would have to be quick, since I have a couple other appointments tonight. You remember Bubba and his brother Earl?"

Pacey relaxed and finally found his sarcasm again, "Well in that case, you won't have any time for your boyfriend tonight... You know the guy with the throbbing neck muscles who beat up Bubba and his pathetic brother, Earl, after they tried to touch his gorgeous girlfriend."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered close to her ear, "You remember him? The guy who used to annoy you until you realized how desirable he was? How incredibly irresistible he was…"

Joey tried to remain unaffected by Pacey's warm breath against her neck and smiled, "I don't know about _that_… But I do remember my boyfriend bringing a blonde vixen to a Christmas party that _I_ was catering tonight, without even telling me he was going…"

Pacey smiled and turned her around to face him, "I tried calling you, but no one would answer."

"Well, I did tell you we were catering this party tonight, so why didn't you try calling the Yacht Club?"

"Oh…" Pacey said with a 'duh' look on his face.

"Yeah…" Joey replied rather sternly.

"Well, do I get a chance to offer up an excuse?" he teased with a smile, "Or is this strictly something that's going to require graveling and some sort of torturing device?"

Joey smirked and ran her fingers through his mussed hair, "A torturing device sounds good…"

"I figured as such, so come on Potter," he said taking her hand and giving it a quick kiss before dragging her out of the kitchen.

"What?" she said rather surprised. "Where are we going?"

"You have some torturing to do and I intend on getting as much pleasure out of it as possible…"

Just as Pacey led her out into the ballroom – which was now dark with gold lights and candles lighting the pathway – the curvaceous Phoebe came out of nowhere and threw her arms around Joey's boyfriend.

"Oh Casey!" she slurred, very drunk, "Let's go dance. You promised me a dance!"

Joey dropped Pacey's hand and watched as Phoebe practically melded her body to Pacey's.

"Woa Phoebe!" he snapped rather annoyed, taking her hands that were around his neck and bringing them down to her sides. "I told you I have a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah…" she giggled and stumbled back. "Jessica right?"

Pacey was just about to correct her when Joey stepped up, "Right,_ Jessica_, and she gets really upset if someone touches Casey here."

Pacey eyed Joey suspiciously.

"See that guy over there?" she said with a mischievous smirk, pointing towards Drue Valentine at the bar.

"Yeah?"

"Now he's just the guy you're looking for," Joey said with confidence. "Tall, dark, and handsome… All the qualities I'm sure you're looking for in a guy. The name's Drue Valentine."

Phoebe giggled, "I know him! He's great with his hands - if you know what I mean…"

Joey laughed as Pacey looked sick.

Phoebe turned around and called out, drunkenly, over the crowd, "Drue! Drue! Come dance with me!"

Drue's eyes widened as he saw Phoebe coming at him with her arms flailing. He recovered quickly and glared at Joey and Pacey.

Joey laughed and took Pacey's arm, "Well I wasn't lying when I said he was looking for a quick lay… He just forgot to mention that he already had one…"

Pacey still looked sick as he watched Phoebe pull Drue out to the dance floor. "Holly Jolly Christmas" was playing in the background.

"Visualizing his hands there, Pacey?" Joey asked with a chuckle, taking his hand and putting it around her shoulders.

Pacey looked away from the Phoebe and Drue, and pulled her closer, "How could I visualize someone else when my arm is around you?"

Joey rolled her eyes as Gretchen came over, "Pacey, Dad's looking for you. I told him you were in the bathroom so you've got maybe fifteen minutes before he comes back out. Thirty, if I can find the Tequila…"

"Okay, thanks Gretch…"

Pacey took his arm off of Joey and gently seized her hand, "Come on Potter, we gotta go."

Joey was extremely confused as he dragged her towards the back of the ballroom. The rich guests were eyeing the teenagers strangely as they weaved through the crowd.

Joey held her breath as she nearly toppled an old lady in haste at the speed they were going. She only prayed that Bessie and Bodie were still out in the cellar looking for the extra refreshments. Because if they saw her with Pacey… God himself may not even be able to save her soul.

She breathed a sigh of relief when they finally reached the back of the room. It was dark and she was barely able to see the slender door below the stage. It was locked, but Pacey knelt down with ease and opened it up.

"Right this way, Milady," he said with a genuine smile, holding out his hand for her.

Again, Joey wondered what they were doing, but took it anyways. She had to get down on her hands and knees as she crawled under the dark stage. Pacey got down behind her and quickly closed the door, once they were safely inside.

"Pacey I can't see!"

She could hear him laugh as she felt him scurry around behind her. With a sharp click, there was a bright light in Pacey's hand from the flashlight.

"Come on Jo, follow me," he said shining the light across the small space to the other side of the stage.

Joey groaned and reluctantly followed, "How do I get myself into these situations… At least with Dawson I knew I wasn't going to be killed."

Pacey stopped and turned around, "Yeah, but that 'staying safe' with Dawson, wasn't getting you anywhere, Jo."

Joey looked hurt by that remark and stopped crawling.

"Oh come on Jo," Pacey said softly, immediately regretting his words. "I was just joking."

She sighed, "I know Pace, it's just… you know… with.. oh never mind."

"What?" he asked crawling over to her.

"Never mind. Let's just go. My knees are killing me."

Pacey hesitated, knowing that she was still upset, but went ahead anyways.

When they finally reached the other side of the stage, Pacey pushed open the small door and crawled out. He quickly stood up and held out his hand to help her up as well.

Pacey laughed as Joey looked down at her black dress-pants uniform. They were all dusty and her hair was ruffled and coming out of the ponytail.

"You know laughter from the boyfriend can be taken as an insult," Joey said uncomfortably, folding her arms over her stomach.

Pacey shook his head, but couldn't stop the smile on his face, "I wasn't laughing at you Jo. I was laughing at the situation. I mean, do you see the drastic measures we've come to, just to be together?"

"Well, it's not so secret anymore, Pace. Jen knows."

"And my sister…"

"And you told Phoebe, so then why do we hide it?" she asked, rather irritably. "It would make things a lot less complicated if we just admitted it and moved on.

Pacey wiped some dirt off of Joey's cheek and answered, "Because if my dad or your sister found out- I have a feeling neither one of us would be alive for very long."

Joey sighed, "So why would your father care? I mean, Bessie's just angry because she found out that I slept with you… But your father has seen us hanging out for years. Why does he suddenly object?"

Pacey closed his eyes. He didn't know how to be honest with her, without hurting her.

"You know what Jo, he's a bastard, so let's just leave it at that."

Joey studied his expression and wasn't quite sure she should accept his answer.

"Look Jo, I've got a spot for us up on the roof," he explained, pointing to the black stairwell. "Let's go up there, so we can talk."

Joey took his hand and they walked up the stairs.

When they finally stepped out, onto the roof, the view was absolutely breathtaking. You could see all the houses of Capeside, from this view, with the Christmas lights strung out all along the village. The water was beautiful as it reflected the multi-colored lights in the darkness. Even the cheery Christmas music from below could be heard from the top, making this a truly memorable place to be.

Joey walked to the edge of the roof and held onto the railing. It was perfect.

"Pacey… This is just so beautiful."

Pacey smiled, "It was all Gretchen's plan. She thought I might need some help after bringing a date to the Christmas party my girlfriend was serving at."

Joey turned away from the view and glared at him with a hand on her hip, "She was right. Now when does the torturing begin? You promised me retribution."

Pacey chuckled, "All in good time, Sweetheart. But first, I would like to explain."

He tried to place his hands on her hips but she took a step back and said, "Keep going Witter."

"Well, to put it simply: I was caught."

"What?"

Pacey nodded, "Yes, Pop was waiting for me last night when I came back from Reiner's Cave. He supposedly set up this damn date for me because I was spending too much time with you."

"But again, we've always hung out together, Pacey. Why does he suddenly care so much?" Joey asked rather hurt.

"Several reasons," he explained, looking down. "But the most important one is that he _knows_…"

Joey didn't understand, "Knows what exactly?"

Pacey looked back up and smiled awkwardly, "He_ knows_, knows… You remember a little rendezvous on Halloween night between two hormonal teenagers? Specifically you and me…"

"Oh!" Joey blushed and turned away. "He _knows_…"

"Right… so apparently, because of said night, I'm exiled from ever seeing you again. And this 'date' tonight was his lamebrain scheme at getting the citizens of Capeside to stop talking about us."

Joey looked up, but didn't smile. "I see."

"It is an election year after all," Pacey mocked in a tone laced with derision.

Joey cracked a sarcastic smile, "I get it… He wanted to set you up on a date tonight so you could see all the things that I don't have. All the things you're missing with me."

Pacey shook his head, "I don't think it was_ that_, per say… It was more that he wanted the town to see me with 'The Mayor's Niece'."

"So her big boobs and curvy hips were just a bonus, I take it?" Joey asked, folding her arms, trying to hide her insecurities. "I mean, she's everything I'm not… Why wouldn't you want to be with her?"

Pacey took a step towards her and unfolded her arms, "I would never want to be with her _because_ she's everything you're not."

Joey looked down, embarrassed and self-conscious.

"Look at me, Jo," he said softly.

Joey shook her head and folded her arms again.

Pacey put his hands on her shoulders and massaged them gently, "Please?"

Joey sighed and looked up. She was met with the softest shade of blue she had ever seen in his eyes. They were honest and pure and full of desire. Suddenly her heart picked up with that look. It was the same look he gave her the night she gave herself to him. The look that made her dizzy.

Pacey brought his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, trying to ease her insecurities. When they reached her hands he lifted them to the sides so he could see her body better.

"Jo, just look at you," he said as he let his hands find her hips, "You are very, _very _curvy."

It came out more as a husky growl than a sentence.

Joey suppressed a moan as she felt his hands roam up and down the small curves on her sides.

"And you have no idea how these seductive curves keep me up at night," he whispered close to her ear. She could feel his breathing increase as she put her arms around his neck. Their bodies were touching from head to toe in the perfect form.

Joey's head suddenly felt light.

"So now I'm going to kiss you, Jo," Pacey began, bringing her impossibly closer to his body, "Because it has been a whole twenty-four hours since I've been able to do so and you are far too irresistible for me to restrain myself."

Joey smiled and looked up just in time to see his blue eyes close and feel his warm, wet lips press softly onto hers. She completely melted in his arms as the kiss deepened. She heard a low growl from deep within his throat and held him tighter.

It was in that moment that she understood completely the phrase "You have captured my heart." She could feel it. Her heart was not beating because that was its job. It was beating because of Pacey; _for_ Pacey. Every time he was near it would pick up pace. And when he held her like this, it was nonstop – like one continuous beat. And the most amazing part was that she could feel his heart beat with the same intensity; the same powerful punch against her chest over and over again. That's how she knew it was real with him. Why it would last forever.

She didn't realized how light-headed she was until everything became hot and white around her.

She opened her eyes again and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground, with Pacey by her side.

"Joey?" Pacey said in surprise, "Joey! What happened? What's wrong?"

Joey looked around and everything seemed to be spinning. She was light-headed and extremely dizzy all of a sudden. She had trouble catching her breath.

"There they are Sheriff," a menacing male voice said from behind.

Pacey turned around, still holding Joey on the ground, and found his father glaring at him with Drue standing close behind. Drue was wearing a smile that would fit any small child on Christmas morning.

"Pacey, what in the hell do you think you're doing?!?"

"Pop I just," Pacey tried to explain, but stopped when Joey went completely limp in his arms. "Joey?"

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	12. Chapter 12

**Tricks and Treats**

- Chapter Twelve -

Pacey's mind was reeling as he paced back and forth, outside, in front of the hospital. Bessie and Bodie were inside, waiting to hear any news on Joey. Her health had gone downhill so fast that they were afraid of what was going to happen to her. If she was even going to make it.

Pacey rubbed his hands together, trying to create some sort of feeling in his body, because he was so numb. He couldn't get that dreadful image of Joey's face, so dark and fatal, out of his mind; how incredibly limp she was when his father took her from his arms, up on the roof.

This whole thing was one big blur. Like one of those nightmares where you wake up drenched in sweat, thanking god it wasn't true. But unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Pacey!" Jen's voice called out from the parking lot at the hospital. "Pacey! What happened? I came as soon as I heard."

Pacey looked up, just in time to see Jen throw her arms around him. He was hardly ready for the embrace, but was thankful for the brick wall behind him. He wasn't sure if he would've been able to stand without it.

Just then, the front door swung open and Bessie and Bodie stepped out. Pacey hadn't seen them yet, but was pretty sure that they both knew what he was doing, up on the roof, with Bessie's baby sister earlier that night.

"Oh god, I swear I'll kill him!" Bessie shrieked loudly through the piercing cold atmosphere. The few icicles that were attached to the roof fell to the ground with the boom of her voice. She walked angrily towards the parking lot and just before she reached the street, she turned around fell apart. She started crying fervently, like Pacey had never seen before. Bodie quickly gathered her in his arms and tried to soothe her.

"Bess, everything will work out," Bodie said softly, trying to ease her pain, "Joey's strong. You know that."

"I can't believe this is happening," she muttered through sobs, "Sh-she's my baby sister. This shouldn't be h-happening to her or to our family. Haven't we been through enough?"

Something awful twisted inside of Pacey's stomach as he listened to Bessie cry. Horrible thoughts of what was wrong with Joey suddenly crashed through his mind and temporarily made him paralyzed with fear.

"Why would he do this to her?" Bessie cried. "Wasn't it bad enough what happened in that forest? Didn't he scare them enough out there? But to poison her!"

Pacey heard Jen's small intake of breath and found his own lungs stop functioning with that news.

_Poisoned_?

Just then, John Witter stepped out of the hospital, still dressed in his gray suit from the party. He looked rather disheveled as he walked over to Bessie and Bodie.

"Bessie, I need to ask you a few questions," John began in a stern voice, clearly in "Sheriff" mode.

Bessie wiped her eyes and composed herself rather quickly as John took her aside. Doug and Kyle Price, another police officer, came out of the hospital and walked towards the police car.

"Where are we going?" Kyle asked in a hurry.

"We're going to find Dawson and Jen to make sure they haven't been poisoned," Doug informed him quickly. "This killer is fast… Didn't you read the toxicology report? There was so much arson found in her system that her organs were beginning to shut down. Thank God Pop got her here in time."

Jen looked at Pacey with wide eyes. Suddenly, without thinking about what he was doing, Pacey stepped forward. "Hey Doug! Wait up!"

Doug turned around sharply, "Pacey?"

"We're right here!" he called out, taking Jen's trembling hand to help her move.

"Where's Dawson?" Doug asked crossly, quickly walking over to them.

"I don't know man," Pacey replied. "I haven't seen him all night."

Doug took Jen's hand and said, "Come on you two. You need to get checked out."

Jen looked at Pacey hesitantly, afraid of what this "checking out" would entail. Pacey nodded reassuringly and followed Doug and Jen inside, narrowly avoiding Bessie and Bodie's glances. He was afraid they blamed him for what had happened to Joey. But he couldn't really blame them if they did. He was supposed to protect her.

Suddenly, the thought "protect her" made an image come crashing into his mind: _Drue laughing in that alley as Joey took a sip from the bottle, that mocking, hysterical laugh which made his blood boil_.

Pacey stopped dead in his tracks.

"Pacey hurry up and get inside," his father called out immediately.

Pacey shook his head no. Every inch in his body was starting to come alive like it never had before. He was angry. No… more than angry. He was _furious_, bordering on enraged.

John quickly walked over to Pacey with frustration and said, "Don't question me like that boy. You hear me? You get in there with your brother!"

Pacey looked his father square in the eyes and said, "No. I'm going with you."

"Excuse me?" John said, surprised. This was the first time Pacey had ever outright defied him in public.

"I said I'm going with you," Pacey replied adamantly, walking towards his father's police car. "I know who did it. We have to hurry so we can catch him!"

John shook his head and quickly grabbed Pacey's arm. He turned him around angrily and said, "You're not going anywhere, boy. Now if you know who did this, you better fess up!"

Pacey ripped his arm from his father's grip and answered quickly, "Drue Valentine, he's the one who did it, Pop… and he's at the Yacht Club right now… We have to hurry-"

John started to laugh, "Valentine? You mean, you're trying to tell me that sweet Mrs. Valentine's boy is the one killing people and ripping out their hearts?"

Pacey looked away from his father. The way he was laughing at him made people stare and it was humiliating.

"I don't know if he's the killer, Pop," Pacey replied in annoyance. He was afraid to use sarcasm, for fear of not being able to be taken seriously. "But I saw him make Joey drink from a bottle. She didn't want to do it. I saw that look on her face. I know-"

John held up his hand for Pacey to stop talking. "This is ridiculous Pacey. I highly doubt that young Mr. Valentine forced Joey to drink anything… If anything, she was a willing participant."

Pacey opened his mouth angrily to retort when John grabbed the front of his shirt and got into his face.

"Now you listen to me, Pacey, and you listen good," John said threateningly, refusing to loosen his grip on Pacey's shirt. "I don't need you getting Bessie or her boyfriend upset just because you caught your girlfriend screwing someone else."

"Go to hell!" Pacey shouted and shoved his father away, angrily. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to get to Valentine. That bastard was going to pay for hurting Joey. Whether anyone believed him or not.

John shook his head, "You stay here Pacey."

Pacey didn't respond and walked angrily towards the hospital. He had to figure out how to get to Valentine. He was going to pay. He could still see that look on Joey's face in that dark alley and wanted vengeance for what he did. He should have done something about Valentine when he had the chance.

Pacey looked up in time to watch his father drive off in the squad car, just as Mitch, Gail, and Dawson pulled up in their blue SUV. Mitch got out first, quickly followed by Dawson.

"Are you alright son?" Mitch asked hurrying over to Pacey.

Pacey was surprised to see Mitch and Gail so friendly towards him. Especially after everything that had gone down between him and Dawson. They weren't acting angry or resentful. If anything, Mitch had a sympathetic grip on his shoulder, while Gail looked genuinely concerned. It was a complete 180 from the attitude he received from his father.

"I'm okay, Mr. Leery," Pacey answered quickly, "But Joey's not doing so good. She's been poisoned. They don't know if she'll…"

He couldn't form the words. They wouldn't come out.

Gail gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth in shock. Pacey looked over at Dawson to see an equally surprised expression on his face.

"Come on Gail," Mitch said, gently taking his wife's hand, "Let's go see if Bessie needs anything."

Gail nodded and they left to enter the hospital, leaving Dawson and Pacey in an awkward silence.

The tension didn't last long for Pacey walked past Dawson and headed for a squad car. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing while Joey was fighting for her life. He had to make him pay.

"What are you doing?" Dawson asked quickly, following him close behind. "Where are you going?"

"Look Dawson," Pacey began, opening up the door to a squad car, "I don't have time for this!"

"You know who did it, don't you?" Dawson said with recognition. "Who?"

Pacey merely growled "Valentine" in reply and Dawson grabbed Pacey's arm before he could get in.

"Pacey, what are you going to do?" Dawson demanded. "At least wait until all the facts come in before you do something stupid."

At this point, Pacey had had enough. Between, his father's disbelief, Joey's near death in that hospital, and now having to deal with the ex-best friend who ratted him and Joey out in the first place, he was ready to blow.

"BACK OFF!" Pacey yelled, shoving Dawson back with one hand. He was so upset he was shaking.

Everything was finally getting to him: that dark, lifeless look in Joey's eyes as he held her close in the backseat of the car while his father raced them to the emergency room; the cocky smile of victory on Drue's face when Pacey cornered him earlier that night… He had to do something. He couldn't just stand there and wait with all these thoughts circling his mind, making him scared and angry at the same time. He would go crazy.

Dawson looked extremely stunned by Pacey's outburst and quickly backed off. He took a moment to straighten out his navy jacket and then asked cautiously, "How are you going to get to Valentine?"

Pacey rolled his eyes and got into the squad car. He didn't have time for stupid questions. The sooner he pulled out the wires from underneath the steering wheel, the sooner he could start the car, the sooner he could hurt Valentine.

"Wait Pacey," Dawson said, holding up a set of keys.

Pacey looked up.

"The Mitch-mobile will be faster."

Pacey raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Why are you doing this Dawson?" Pacey asked in disbelief.

"I want to help Joey," Dawson said simply, his eyes not straying from Pacey's.

Pacey hesitated for a moment, not sure if he could trust Dawson. After a few seconds, he took a deep breath and reluctantly grabbed the keys from his hands and declared, "I'm driving."

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey! Ok so this story is now going to be rated M for some sexual content. I really don't want to corrupt anybody, so please take that into consideration when reading! With that said, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Tricks and Treats**

- Chapter Thirteen -

Pacey slammed open the double doors at the Yacht Club with only one target in mind: Drue Valentine. Dawson was chasing him, trying to keep up, but he had never seen this kind of determination in Pacey before. It both impressed and scared him for he wasn't sure what Pacey was capable of doing.

"Pacey, wait up man!" Dawson called after him.

"Dawson this is not your fight!" Pacey yelled, turning around sharply.

"Well it's not yours either," Dawson replied in a calmer voice, trying to send some reason into Pacey's irrational behavior. "You should just wait for your dad and let him handle this."

Pacey laughed sarcastically and shook his head, "Right… and by the time my father figures out who the true killer is my great-grandchildren will be in nursing homes looking for their missing teeth."

"Pacey…"

"Dawson, just stay out of this," he said firmly, before turning around to find Valentine.

"But Joey's my friend too and I don't think hurting Drue is going to help her right now," Dawson exclaimed, refusing to give up.

Pacey stopped and turned around, "First of all Dawson, Joey's more than just my friend. And second of all, if you were such the great person you claim to be, then why did you hurt her?"

"What?" Dawson replied, perplexed. "I never hurt her!"

Pacey laughed sarcastically, "Sure… So telling everyone that we almost slept together was your way of helping? Right… like I'm going to believe that."

Dawson's face hardened, "Pacey, if she would have had sex with you it could have ruined her life."

"Ruined her life?!?" Pacey shouted in disgust. "Why? Because she fell in love with someone who isn't YOU? Or because she fell in love with ME?"

"She doesn't love you!" Dawson shouted, his face turning maroon in his anger. "She's just desperate for affection! She doesn't know what real love is!"

Pacey grabbed the front of Dawson's shirt and slammed him against the wall behind him. He looked him square in the eyes and said in a low, threatening voice, "Stay out of my way, Dawson."

Pacey held him there, waiting for Dawson's challenge. When it didn't come, he released Dawson and pursued his original task: finding Valentine and making him pay for hurting Joey.

Dawson stood there dazed by Pacey's aggression. He wasn't sure if he should follow or call for help. 

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey looked around the dining room, which was now closed off while several investigators examined the crime scene, looking for evidence of the killer on the loose.

"And just where do you think you're going, young man?" a snooty woman with short red hair and a snobbish disposition, cornered Pacey before he could enter the staff room.

"Where's Drue Valentine?" Pacey demanded, rather than asked.

The snobby woman narrowed her eyes at Pacey and said in a low voice, "You have no business with my son."

"Ahh, so you're the lowlife who raised a killer."

Mrs. Valentine glared at Pacey, "You better watch who you're addressing, Mister-"

"Witter," Pacey completed for her.

Mrs. Valentine raised an eyebrow in a condescending manner before folding her arms, "The Sherriff's screw up, I see."

Pacey smirked, "That's me… the town screw up… now if you don't mind, I'd like to find your son and screw up his face."

Pacey knew he was hitting hard, even for his standards, but no one had felt the pain he endured when he saw Joey fall. When he heard that she had been poisoned. When he finally realized who poisoned her and caused all of this pain.

"You have no business in this Club," Mrs. Valentine said quickly, "And I suggest you leave before you get yourself into trouble and your dear old dad has to bail you out of jail."

Pacey shook his head, "Not a chance in hell lady." He quickly moved around her, towards the stairs where the apartments where located above.

"You're not allowed up there!" she called out after him. "Don't go up there!"

Pacey stopped and turned around, "Just watch me." 

XOXOXOXOXOXO

There was a list of names, by the stairs, giving the room numbers to all the residents in the apartments at the Yacht Club.

"Valentine… Valentine… Valentine…" Pacey muttered under his breath, letting his fingers trace over the names. "Well, well, well... Valentine: Room 321."

Pacey quickly glanced down the hallway and made sure he was going in the right direction. To his surprise, Room 321 was very close by. When he reached the blue door – the only one without a Christmas reef on the outside – he started knocking. He stood to the side, to hide from the hole in the door and waited.

Every second that passed made him think about what he was going to do when he actually found his girlfriend's offender. Would he turn him in? Would he make him fess up? Would he beat him to a bloody pulp?

Just as that last thought gave him more pleasure than it should, the door opened.

A dark-haired teenager stepped out, still dressed in his suit from the party earlier. Immediately he started talking in an annoyed voice, like he was expecting to know who was on the other side of the door, "I told you guys already, I saw nothing- HEY!"

Pacey instantly grabbed Drue and pulled him out into the hallway. He slammed him up against the wall and started punching chaotically. He didn't say a word for all that needed to be expressed was related with each blow to Drue's face.

"What the hell?" Drue yelled, holding his arms up, over his head in defense, trying to figure out what was going on. He was clearly unprepared for Pacey's attack, but was quickly adjusting.

The adrenaline coursing through Pacey hindered him from forming words. Joey's image, fighting for her life in the hospital, was his only thought. He needed to avenge her pain. He needed to do what he should have done the minute he saw Joey out in that alley with her attacker. He needed to hurt Drue.

"Stop!" Drue yelled, finally coming to his senses as he ducked down before Pacey hit him once more.

Pacey cursed in pain as his closed fist punched a hole in the white plastered wall where Drue's face was only seconds ago. He quickly retrieved his hand and yelled, "Damnit!" as fire burned through his knuckles and wrist.

Drue reached up for his left eye which was shut tight from Pacey's blow and shouted, "What in the hell do you think you're doing Witter?! Have you completely lost it?"

Pacey glared at his girlfriend's attempted assassin and barked, "Oh you haven't seen me crazy, Valentine!" And with that he grabbed Drue and threw him up against the wall again, ignoring the searing pain in his right hand.

"You're gonna pay for hurting Joey."

"What?" Drue said with a genuine confused expression on his face. "You think I'm the one who poisoned that Potter girl?"

"I know you did," Pacey said angrily, debating whether or not to just finish him right then and there with no witnesses around. After all, he was still young and could probably get out of prison by the time he was 102.

"Look Einstein, I didn't poison your precious Potter, so you can remove your death grip before security comes and we both get kicked out of this hell hole."

"I saw the bottle, Valentine," Pacey said in a low voice, holding him more firmly against the wall. "I saw the perverse pleasure in your eyes as she took a sip. I saw the way she didn't want to do it and I saw the way she went down. So unless you're able to convince me otherwise, you're head is mine."

Drue started to laugh and that infuriated Pacey. How dare he mock Joey's condition! Without much thought he slammed him up against the wall behind him, trying to evoke the same pain in Drue that was burning in his heart.

Drue quickly stopped laughing and grabbed the back of his head, "I'm telling you man, I didn't do it! So you can stop with the _Road House_ impersonations and let go of me!"

"Prove it," Pacey said ominously, slowly releasing Drue from the wall.

"He doesn't have to," a familiar female voice said calmly from behind. "He didn't do it."

Pacey was startled by the voice behind him and turned around to face Phoebe, the mayor's niece and his date for the evening. She had changed from the dress she was wearing earlier and was now clothed in a tight black dress, dangerously hugging all her curves and leaving very little to the imagination.

Pacey was surprised at how quickly his hormonal teenage body reacted to Phoebe's new look and silently cursed himself for not controlling those reactions better.

"How do you know it wasn't Valentine?" Pacey asked suspiciously, noting the prominent smirk on her face. For a girl who was so drunk earlier that she was barely able to walk, she had recovered quite well, standing straight with her shoulders squared and an emotionless gaze in her blue-green eyes.

She smiled dominantly, taking slow, seductive steps towards Pacey; swaying her hips in an enticing manner. "I know Drue didn't do it, Pacey, because Charles did it."

Pacey swallowed uncomfortably as Phoebe placed her hands on Pacey's shoulders, letting them drift down his chest in a flirtatious manner.

"Who's Charles?" Pacey asked, not moving or stopping her from exploring his body with her soft hands. He was beginning to get the feeling Phoebe was the reason Joey was in the hospital right now, and wanted to get all the information he could.

Phoebe smiled wickedly, enjoying the affect she was having on him as she noticed the bulge in his pants. She leaned in close to his ear, blowing warm air before whispering, "Charles Lansing is my driver."

Pacey continued to fight his body from reacting to her advances as he thought about Joey and how much she needed him right now. If Phoebe's driver was responsible for his girlfriend's current condition, then he needed to get all the information he could so "Charles Lansing" could be nailed to a cross and put in prison for life.

"And just why would your driver want to poison my girlfriend," Pacey asked in a steady voice as Phoebe moved behind him, sticking her hands through his arms and wrapping them around his chest. She pressed her body intimately into Pacey's from behind and whispered, "Because I told him to."

Pacey couldn't stand to have her touching him like this and took her hands and moved them off of his chest. He turned around and faced her, "Why?!?"

Immediately, Phoebe wrapped her arms around Pacey's neck and said, "Because I want you, Pacey. Because I've wanted you ever since I saw you make love to that ungrateful bitch out in that shed in the forest."

Pacey was stunned, "What? How!"

Phoebe ignored Pacey's outburst and continued, "I wanted that bitch dead because the night Charles took me out on one of his hits for my uncle, I found the man I wanted to marry. The man I want to conceive children with. The man who is my soul-mate. And that man is you, my love, and I don't share..."

Pacey shook his head, taking several steps away from the psycho in front of him, afraid of the emotionless gaze in her eyes. His first impression of her as the dim-lit blonde who was fairly easy, was very far from the impression he was receiving from her now. She was far from dim-lit and had a dangerous expression; the kind of expression that you see in the horror movies just before the killer attacks her victim. His mind was telling him to run and run fast, while his pride was telling him, "She's just a girl."

Phoebe quickly followed him and took his hand. She kissed it softly before saying, "Touch me Pacey." She placed his hand over her breast and moaned, "I want you to touch me."

Pacey couldn't take it anymore and said, "Never," before turning around and coming face to face with the man he remembered chasing him out in the woods that late Halloween night. The same man who had cut out the trucker's heart and was causing fear in the citizens of Capeside. The same man who was now holding a very large knife in his hand and pointing it directly at Pacey's chest.

Pacey didn't move as he felt the sharp point of the knife gouge his chest. He could hardly breathe for he had never been this close to dying before.

He jumped when he felt Phoebe wrap her arms around his chest again. She lowered her hand to cup him through his slacks, stroking him firmly, and whispered, "Make love to me Pacey. Make love to me or _die_." 

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Again, just wanted to remind you that this is rated M for violence and sexual content. Thanks for reading!**

**Tricks and Treats  
**  
- Chapter Fourteen -

Pacey's mouth went completely dry as the world around him seemed to disappear. He could hardly feel the hand attempting to stroke him as he felt the sharp knife pierce his chest, ever so slightly, through his thick, brown jacket.

Charles, the mass murderer who was very skilled with the large knife in his hand, stood before Pacey threateningly, with a look of pure longing as he watched Phoebe work on Pacey from behind.

For Pacey, it was like being in the sick world you always knew existed, but tried hard not to think about. And to be honest, he wasn't turned on in the least; he was scared. More scared than he had ever been in all the fifteen years of his life. Not even Halloween night could compare to this degree of fear, for at least there was hope that night. At least they could keep running and hiding. But now, there was nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide. And there was a very sick girl with her hand down his pants, trying to do things that made Pacey nauseous.

"Pacey," Phoebe moaned breathily into his ear before she started to place open mouth kisses along his neck and behind his ear.

He could tell by her kisses that she was not foreign to the art of sex, but she was definitely inexperienced when it came to love and intimacy; the kind of love that makes sex truly beautiful and pure and passionate. The kind of sex that he had only experienced once in his lifetime- and that was with Joey.

Phoebe growled provocatively in his ear as she slowly moved to face Pacey. She smiled satanically as she began to take off his jacket. She was getting pleasure out of her control over him. She knew she had him and she was going to take him.

Pacey's brain finally caught up with what was happening and he started to panic. He couldn't have sex with Phoebe. He would die before betraying Joey like that. He had to make a plan.

He searched the empty hallway for options and only found Drue cowering by the wall. He was holding his left eye, which was still swelled shut, and looking extremely shocked by the scene in front of him. It was in that moment Pacey knew Drue was just as scared as he was.

Phoebe reached behind her neck and slowly started to untie the knot holding her dress together. She smiled as she leaned in closer to Pacey, "I can love you better than that _little girl_ ever could."

Pacey scowled as Phoebe continued to taunt him, her lips gently grazing his with her whispers, "I won't cry like she did when you touch me Pacey. I won't hold back the moans like _she_ did."

"You're sick," Pacey replied in disgust. It was true, Joey cried their first time, but it wasn't for the reasons Phoebe was implying. She would never understand the kinds of emotion that took place that night. The comfort they found in each other and the passion. That kind of affection seemed beyond Phoebe's grasp and he was not about to explain it to her.

Phoebe finished untying her halter and smiled as she waited for Pacey's reaction. Pacey didn't look down as she dropped her top in front of him. If anything, he looked to the side, trying to find an escape, and that's when it hit him.

"Phoebe," he said in a steady voice, starting to form a plan. "What are you doing?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and Charles stepped forward, waving the knife for Pacey to see.

Pacey swallowed briefly and tried to remain calm. He then looked back at Phoebe and gently took her hand, "I'm just asking why you want to do this out here, in front of Charley and Mister Sleaze in the corner. Shouldn't this event be more private?"

Drue looked up, offended, "Hey I would watch who you calling 'sleaze,' Witter. I'm not the one cheating on my girlfriend, here."

"Hey shut up, Valentine," Pacey snapped, hoping he would be quiet so he could work on this plan. He felt the bile rising in his throat as he said softly, "I want to do this right, Phoebe. If we are going to make love then it needs to be perfect. I don't want an audience."

Phoebe studied his sincerity with a slightly bemused expression. Clearly, she wasn't expecting his willingness to participate.

Pacey realized that he had to prove he was serious – for even just a moment of hesitancy and he would be a dead man, never to see the beautiful face of his girlfriend again.

"I want to love you like this," he whispered huskily, quickly putting his hands behind her back and bringing her bare chest close to his. He wouldn't allow himself to think as he pressed his lips to hers and began to control the situation he was in. He opened his mouth, only to let her invading tongue in, so he could prove he was sincere. Phoebe let out a strangled moan that let Pacey know she believed him; that she was now putty in his hands.

He slowly eased his head away from hers and looked at her. She still had her eyes closed and appeared dazed by the kiss. She bit her bottom lip and said, "Is that all you got, my love?"

Pacey had to resist the urge to wipe his mouth as he smiled, "Oh no… I'm just getting started, but as I said, I don't like an audience."

Phoebe opened her eyes and replied, "Just ignore them. Pretend like we're in that shed, just like you and that hideous girl. You had no trouble there, when I was watching."

She leaned up to give Pacey another kiss, but Pacey stopped her, "Ah ah ah… But you're forgetting. I didn't realize I had an audience back there."

He could tell Phoebe was starting to get annoyed and quickly took her hand. He started placing kisses on her hand and trailing them up her arm. He stopped just before he reached her elbow and said, "I just want to do my best for you. I'll perform better when I _know_ we won't have an audience."

Charles was starting to get impatient and moved closer to Pacey with the knife, "You'll do your best out here where I can see you."

Phoebe was clearly mesmerized by Pacey's spell and quickly turned on Charles. "You will back off. This isn't for your viewing pleasure… It's for mine!" she snapped, telling him to step back.

Charles complied and Phoebe turned back to Pacey, "Alright Pacey, let's go into Valentine's apartment. I'm familiar with the layout…"

Pacey felt an immense amount of relief wash over him as she took his hand – and his bait.

Phoebe smiled and said, "We'll be back in a bit, Charles. Watch the Valentine boy and make sure he stays quiet."

Charles nodded and turned to face Drue as Phoebe and Pacey entered the Valentine apartment.

"Oh and Charles," Phoebe called out, just before she shut the door behind him. "Don't worry about the screams… they should come often and very frequent… only be worried if they stop."

Again, Charles nodded and Phoebe disappeared behind the door, completely oblivious to Pacey's plan. 

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh thank god you're here Sherriff!" Mrs. Valentine exclaimed with an exacerbated sigh. "You're son is just out of control. I felt it was best you take him out of here before he does something foolish."

John looked around the crime scene, before glancing back at the red-head, "I have to apologize for my son's behavior, Mrs. Valentine. I've tried everything with that boy, but he just doesn't respect authority."

The snooty woman smiled and said, "I hear boarding schools are wonderful for out of control teens. Thank god my son was blessed with class."

John merely nodded his head and looked up towards the stairs, "You say he's up in the apartment complex?"

Mrs. Valentine nodded and led him towards the stairs, "He just ran up there like a mad man! Crazy is what that boy is!"

John was just about to take the stairs when the mayor quickly intervened.

"Can I help you with something John?" he asked rather uneasy, looking up the steps, clearly hiding something.

John shook his head, "Nothing for you to worry about. Just my boy acting up again. I apologize for the way he took off with that Potter girl tonight. I honestly thought he would show more manners with your niece tonight."

The mayor smiled half-heartedly, "Yes… well, I guess it's as the saying goes, 'boys will be boys' eh?"

John smiled and started up the stairs again, "I suppose so."

"Wait, Sheriff!" the mayor called out, "Pacey's not up there."

John stopped and looked back down at Mrs. Valentine and then at the mayor suspiciously.

"Yes he is," Mrs. Valentine interrupted, "I saw him and you need to hurry."

John turned around to go back up the stairs and the mayor quickly followed, "I'll go with you."

"That's really not necessary," John said, looking at the mayor slightly bewildered.

"Well, I just want to make sure you find him okay," he replied with a shaky laugh, appearing nervous.

John raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay… if you insist." 

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh god Pacey!" Phoebe moaned loudly as he massaged her back on Mrs. Valentine's bed. "That feels so good."

Pacey nearly gagged as the moans continued to tumble out of her mouth. She was growing more and more impatient and had tried three times already to turn over. He had thwarted her every advance, informing her that patience was a virtue, when really he was just searching the room for supplies.

"Oh god I want you right now!" she squealed, taking back control of the situation and rolling over so she was facing him. She reached for his zipper and quickly started to unzip.

Pacey grabbed her hands, trying to buy some more time, "But aren't we missing something? Like-like a condom?"

Phoebe smiled with a naughty gleam in her eyes, "I'm not afraid of getting pregnant, Pacey."

Pacey grimaced in complete revulsion and couldn't hide his true feelings at that last statement. He was seriously going to throw-up and needed to get away from this girl.

Phoebe immediately saw the disgust in Pacey's eyes and the tension in his arms and quickly became angry, "What? You don't want me to carry your child, Pacey?"

Pacey's eyes widened, "You are crazy! You know that!?!" He quickly got off the bed and searched the room in a panic. He had to find something to tie her up. He couldn't stand to look at her, much less touch her anymore.

All of a sudden, Phoebe pulled out a small pocket knife and aimed it at Pacey. "You get back on that bed. We're finishing this."

Pacey took a deep breath. He had no idea where the knife came from, but suddenly, something caught his eye. Something very useful.

Pacey held up his hands and replied softly, "I'm moving… See?" He slowly got back on the bed and just as Phoebe climbed on top of him and straddled his hips, Pacey grabbed her arms and pinned her to the bed.

"Oh, so you like it rough eh?" she said with a smile and a growl.

Pacey grabbed the pink, fluffy handcuffs from Mrs. Valentine's side table and prayed they weren't just for kink. He put them around her wrist and around the headboard, so she was stuck in place.

He then got up as Phoebe started screaming, "What the hell are you doing?!? Get back here!"

Pacey smiled, knowing that phase one of his plan was working and looked around the room.

"HELP! HELP!" Phoebe screamed, "Charles! Get in here!"

Pacey smiled, knowing that her screams were just what he needed to keep Charles away. He quickly grabbed his shirt and ran towards the front door. He needed to get out of there. He had Joey's attempted assasine locked in Mrs. Valentine's room, now all he needed to do was get past Charles and call for help.

He peeked through the hole in the wall and saw nothing. Charles and Drue were missing. Suddenly, Pacey got worried. Where would they be?

Curiosity got the best of him and he slowly opened the door. Just as he spotted Charles and Drue in the corner, his dad came into the hallway appearing completely unaware of the trap he was walking into.

He watched in horror as Charles spotted John first and quickly got up to meet him with his knife.

"DAD!" Pacey yelled, running out to stop Charles.

Charles was surprised by the loud voice and turned to see Pacey jump on him. Instinctually, Charles stabbed Pacey with the knife.

John stood there in shock as he watched the blood start pouring out of his youngest child's right arm.

He quickly kicked the knife out of the murder's hand and grabbed his son. "Pacey!"

He reached for his talky and shouted, "I need an ambulance and some back up at the Capeside Yacht Club Apartments, Stat!"

"Dad!" Pacey exclaimed in pain, reaching for the wound in his arm, "Charles Lansing is the killer. He's the one who poisoned Joey and Phoebe was his accomplice."

John looked up at the mayor who was shaking now and slowly backing out of the room, towards the stairs. Charles was quickly reaching for his knife.

"Stay down on the ground!" John shouted, releasing Pacey and grabbing Charles, so he could cuff him.

Pacey groaned in pain as he attempted to stand up. The searing pain in his right arm was unlike any pain he had ever experienced before. The wound was deep and he was trying not to panic.

As soon as John had Charles cuffed and in the corner, a flood of policemen came barging into the room.

John pointed to one of his officers and said, "Arrest the mayor and take him in for questioning!" He then pointed to another officer and said, "Take Charles Lansing with you. He tried to kill me and my son."

"Dad? Pacey?" Doug said in shock, finally entering the hallway and the crime scene. "What happened?"

John smiled as he looked down at his son, "Pacey saved my life, Doug. He's a hero."

Pacey opened his mouth in shock. He didn't know what to say. "Well, no- not really. I-I just-"

"-Pacey," John said, helping his son up off the floor, "You stopped that man from stabbing me. You saved my life and that makes you a hero. Don't mess up this moment with your incessant babbling."

Pacey couldn't believe his ears. His father said it twice. He had called him a hero.

"Now let's get you out of here," John said, helping Pacey walk down the stairs.

Pacey couldn't believe what had just happened. He wasn't sure what amazed him more, the fact that his father was actually showing genuine concern for him, or the fact that he was stabbed by a mass murderer. That thought reminded him of Phoebe.

"Oh wait!" Pacey exclaimed, stopping abruptly, "Phoebe's cuffed to Mrs. Valentine's bed."

John stopped and turned back to look at Doug, "Take Phoebe in for questioning, too. She's in the Valentine residence."

"The mayor's niece?" Doug asked perplexed. "That sweet girl that Pacey brought to the party tonight?"

"Don't ask questions!" John barked, "Just take her in!"

Doug looked surprised by his father's outburst but followed orders nonetheless.

John and Pacey continued their journey down the steps - John with one hand on his son's good shoulder helping him down. "So you had her in Valentine's bed, did you? I thought you had a girlfriend?"

"Oh trust me," Pacey mocked, "I was not there on my own free will. And yes I do have a girlfriend."

John stopped when they reached the bottom of the stairs and it was then Pacey saw something different in the hateful man's eyes. It was light and full of concern. _Love_ even.

"Pacey, I…" John stumbled over his words, trying to make them come out. "I just… I really…"

"What, Pop?" Pacey asked, watching him closely.

"Come here son," John finally blurted out, pulling his son into a hug, careful not to hurt his wound. "I'm proud of you boy," he exclaimed with thick emotion in his voice. "I love you son."

Pacey felt the tears form in his eyes as he felt the love that had been missing from his dad his whole life. He couldn't believe this was happening. His father was actually showing him affection and giving him a hug.

"_I'm proud of you boy_," kept reverberating in his mind.

"Thanks Dad," Pacey choked out, not ready to let go of his father yet. He held on to him tight and cried like a fifteen year old with the weight of the world on his shoulders, only to discover that he actually had some help with some of that weight. And that help was in the least likely place: with his father. 

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here it ****is,**** the final chapter! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Special thanks to: ****Rossnrachrock****, Countrygirl09, Missy3252, Mrs. PW, ****ShawnDay****CreekDaze****, Paceysnumber1,****Slylumi**** ShinObi87, ****Darx****FindMeBroken****, Jesse, ****Oynonomus****Lils****, Janet, and ****Jazimin****. I hope you've enjoyed!**

**Tricks and Treats**

-Chapter Fifteen-

Everything was blurry and dark. Something sweet and lavender filled his senses and he wanted to get closer to it. The scent was intoxicating and making him crazy for more. He felt something soft and warm caress his cheek and then something hot and wet touch his lips. The warm tongue invaded his mouth and the taste was insatiable. He felt the warm body pressed intimately against his, soft and angelic, moving dangerously close over his body, never completely fulfilling his desire and want; _his need_.

He reached up to touch the dark-haired silhouette, who was torturing him, but she disappeared like smoke, right through his fingertips. He tried to touch her, but she wouldn't let him. She continued to taunt him, until he couldn't take it anymore. And just as she would fill a small portion of the desire coursing through him, she would disappear. He heard her laughter in the distance, and just as he would give up hope of ever seeing her beauty and feeling her gentle touch, she would return and continue her slow, torturous dance around Pacey and his soul.

The sexy silhouette was confident and sensual and sweet. She made his heart beat faster with every caress of her hands and every sweet kiss of her lips. Her lips were moist and delicious as she would kiss him, gently sucking on his bottom lip, making him feel as if he was going to burst. And he knew he would. Any second now, he would explode and be torn apart into a million different pieces. She was making him absolutely crazy. The way he craved her like no other and only _she_ could provide the ecstasy he was seeking. Only _she_ could set him free. And just as he thought he was there, touching her and loving her for all eternity, 'poof' and she was gone.

"Pacey…" the most beautiful voice he had ever heard speak his name, called out in the distance. He tried to get closer to the voice, closer to his ecstasy.

"Pacey…" she repeated a little louder this time; a little more clear. That heavenly voice alone was going to send him into the oblivion, he could feel it. He was so close. If only he could get closer to the beautiful voice.

"Oh Pacey…" she said louder this time, in a teasing tone.

"Joey," he said aloud in a mangled voice, trying to get closer to the incredible warmth he was feeling.

He moved his right arm, so he could reach out to the perfection that was his girlfriend when an intense pain shot through him. It was like he had been electrocuted by lightning and he yelped in pain – his eyes opened wide.

"Oh Pacey," Joey said with sudden concern, "Just relax, Sweetheart. Don't move."

Pacey winced as he looked around the ridiculously bright room, trying to focus his vision.

"Joey?" he asked in a raspy voice, trying to remember where he was and what was going on. The dream was still very vivid in his mind.

She smiled as she looked down at him, lying in the hospital bed. Her face was very pale and she was wearing a hospital gown with a blue robe wrapped securely around her body. She had dark circles under her eyes, but everything considered she was looking good.

"Are you okay, Pace?" she asked softly, letting her hand rest on his cheek. She moved her thumb subconsciously under his eyes, in a soothing motion. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Pacey chuckled softly and tried to sit up, gingerly. "Potter, anytime I wake up and see your beautiful face, it's not a scary event…"

Joey blushed slightly and looked down.

Pacey smiled and moved his good hand up to cup her chin, lifting it ever so lightly, "If anything, waking up to see you is like a _dream._"

Joey's cheeks continued to tint a deeper shade of crimson as she replied, "Must have been some dream you were having, Witter. I don't think I've ever heard you moan like that before…"

Now Pacey was the one feeling embarrassed as he remembered his dream.

Joey laughed as Pacey scrambled to sit up in bed and reclaim his dignity. She couldn't help but tease, "I thought I was going to have to call a nurse to give you something for insanity."

Pacey tried to sit up and adjust himself so he had his dignity again. "Yeah… well, Potter… this is all your fault… I wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't-"

"If I hadn't what?!?" Joey replied in a threatening tone, "I don't see how _your_ delusion has anything to do with me.

"Potter, you have EVERYTHING to do with my delusion," Pacey replied with a smirk. "Hell, you don't even have to be in the same room with me. You're constantly in my dreams, Jo; torturing me into the infinite oblivion of fantasy and desire. You're in my thoughts whether I want you there or not. It's the damndest burden."

"Really?" she asked narrowing her eyes on him.

Pacey smiled and gently took her hand, "You have no idea the torture you put me through, night after night, day after day."

Joey's lips curled into a mischievous grin as she leaned in to kiss him, careful not to tamper with his right arm as she claimed his lips with her own.

Pacey quickly pulled back and asked with concern, "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

Joey smiled, "I'm fine Pacey. Although Drue seems to think you owe him an apology for the black and blue on his eye."

Pacey grimaced slightly, "Yeah well… I guess I jumped to conclusions a bit fast there."

"I wouldn't feel _too bad_ for him, though," she replied with a playful grin. "I saw all the nurses tending to him earlier… and let me tell you, they could seriously pass for Hooter's girls."

Pacey raised an eyebrow, rather impressed.

"Plus they were all so amazed by his story of how he saved your life at the Yacht Club," she added with a cynical roll of her eyes.

Pacey huffed sarcastically and looked away, "'He saved my life', my ass. He was practically crying for his mommy the second Phoebe appeared."

"Yeah, I heard about _Phoebe_…" Joey said in a tone that expressed her disgust.

"Yeah…" Pacey replied, wincing slightly from the look on her face. "I should probably tell you, I kis-"

Joey quickly lifted her hands to stop him, "I don't need to hear it, Pacey. Really, it's probably best that I don't. I know you did what you had to, so for that I'm proud of you."

Pacey visibly relaxed and kissed her hand. "At least they have the killer right?"

"Right," Joey agreed with a smile. "It turns out that the Mayor and his brother (Phoebe's father) were into some shady politics, stealing money from the government. William Mason, the trucker who was murdered on Halloween night, was on his way to make a final delivery. The only problem was, he didn't realize all the illegal drugs and money he was carrying in the back of his truck… The trucking company made a mistake and loaded the wrong truck, so that's when Charles Lansing had to stop him before he reached his landing. That's why we saw the truck swerve so uncontrollably, because they were fighting for control."

"Ah, I see," Pacey replied, "And that's when Phoebe rode along with her driver."

"Phoebe?"

Pacey tensed, thinking about her watching them make love in the woods, "Yeah… long story… Again, you probably don't want to know."

Joey raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but took his word for it nonetheless.

"Well, everybody knows we're together now, so what do you think about taking this relationship public?" she asked with a light gleam in her eyes.

Pacey shrugged his good shoulder and answered sarcastically, "See, I don't know about that Potter… I just heard Kristy Livingstone broke up with her boyfriend a couple nights ago, plus there's this McPhee family moving to town, so I don't know. With all those girls, I can't be tied down to just one girl. It just isn't my style…"

Joey held up her hand and hit him on the shoulder. "Oops. Sorry Pace, that's just my 'style' to hit sleazy cretins such as yourself."

Pacey laughed and rubbed his shoulder as he leaned up and said, "Come here Potter."

He placed one hand on her back and slowly guided her body closer to his. Sparks began flying as their lips met in an enchanting kiss. A low growl escaped from the bottom of his throat as he felt her tongue invade his mouth. She tasted sweet with the peppermint flavor on her tongue. He lifted his left hand to get tangled up in her hair as they dueled for control over the kiss. Joey prevailed as she evoked another series of low growls and moans from deep within Pacey.

His left hand moved down her body, to untie her robe so he could get closer to her. When his hand reached the hem of her shirt, he was desperate to touch her; to feel her soft, smooth skin in his hand like he had been dreaming about only moments ago.

Joey whimpered in pleasure as his fingers drew lazy circles over the soft flesh on her back. Pacey leaned back and took her with him as she continued her journey to get closer to him.

Pacey muttered words of devotion against her neck as he placed warm, sensual kisses on the sensitive skin just above her collarbone.

"Joey, the nurse said you-" Bessie said softly as she walked into Pacey's hospital room, unexpectedly.

Pacey grimaced in pain as Joey accidentally bumped his right arm in her haste to cover herself up.

"Josephine Potter!" Bessie exclaimed in shock.

Joey quickly adjusted her top as Pacey scrambled to get situated on the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" she shouted, just as Sheriff Witter appeared behind her.

"I-uh… I was just…" Joey scrambled to find the words as her face turned red with embarrassment.

"Joey, in a hospital?" Bessie asked shaking her head. "You're still sick and Pacey's just out of surgery."

John looked from Bessie, to Joey, to his son and smiled. He winked at Pacey before turning to Bessie, "Why don't we let the kids get situated and then we can come back and hand out the punishments? What do you say?"

Bessie opened her mouth to protest, but stopped and glared at Pacey. She pointed her finger at him and said, "Keep it in your pants, Pacey!"

Pacey tried not to smile as he realized he wasn't wearing any pants. "Sure thing Bess," he replied in a serious tone, understanding that it was probably best to keep this information to himself.

"We'll be back in five minutes," John said, before shutting the door behind them.

Joey looked horrified as she paced in front of the bed. "Bessie's going to kill me Pacey!"

Pacey laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked indignantly, glaring at him.

"My dad," he said softly. "That man is the most confusing man I've ever met."

Joey looked at her boyfriend suspiciously and then finally understood what he was talking about. "Wow… your dad was actually smiling, Pacey. I've never seen him smile."

Pacey shook his head in disbelief, "I know… I just don't understand it."

Joey slowly eased her way to sit on the side of his bed again and took his hand. "Maybe we're not meant to understand our parents, Pace. They've lived life long before we ever entered the picture, so who knows what makes them the people they are today…"

Pacey smiled as he gazed at the beautiful woman who was his girlfriend. She was smart and witty; vivacious and elegant. All the things he could ever want in a woman, he found in Joey.

Who knew at the beginning of the year that the same girl who had been the center of his torture and name-calling, would soon become the center of his world and his heart?

He reached up and touched her soft cheek with his thumb and murmured, "These last two months have been full of cruel tricks and insatiable treats… But you, Jo, are the biggest trick and treat of them all."

Joey looked at him suspiciously. "How do you figure that one, Pace?" she asked, placing her hand over his and giving it a light squeeze.

"Because the girl I was destined to hate – the girl who was my sworn adversary for life - played a mean trick on me and stole my heart…"

"Aww Pace," Joey said, leaning down to capture his lips. "You've stolen my heart as well."

When Joey finally leaned back, Pacey watched her bite her bottom lip as she savored the taste from his lips. He reached up and tucked away a few strands of her long chocolate tresses behind her ear and said, "But that trick you played on me, Potter... turned out to be the best treat in my life. No matter where this relationship takes us, you'll always have my heart. I can never love someone as much as I love you right now."

Joey smiled with emotion shining in her eyes and whispered, "I love you too, Pacey. I love you too."

XOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
